El Plan
by Felton.Bieber
Summary: Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott tienen un plan para unir dos vidas completamente distantas o... ¿Completamente iguales? Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger ¿Agradecerán la ayuda o todo se irá a la basura?
1. Capítulo 1- Miradas

Dramione.

El Plan.

Capítulo uno.

•Miradas.

Dos años habían pasado ya desde que el "niño-que-vivió" derrotó a Voldemort, las cosas en el mundo mágico habían mejorado notablemente aunque no todo era tranquilidad ya que muchos tenían miedo de que todo lo que estaba pasando sea un terrible engaño de su subconsciente. Después de que la guerra finalizó los mortífagos que estaba sueltos fueron capturados y muy pocos, por no decir casi nadie, fueron absueltos de Azkaban. Los únicos que corrieron con suerte fueron los Malfoy gracias a la intervención del líder del trío dorado ya que afirmó que Narcissa Malfoy lo había ayudado a derrotar a Voldemort. Pero claro en la vida de ellos no todo era color rosa, la aristocrática familia había caído en la desdicha, primero Lucius no había sido absuelto de todo ya que estaba con mierda hasta el cuello y lo condenaron al beso del dementor, dejando así una gran carga a su familia, la de llevar un apellido odiado por toda la comunidad de magos.

Draco Malfoy tomó el puesto de su padre como patriarca de la familia Malfoy, a pesar de haber luchado en el bando del señor tenebroso el ya no creía en todas esas estupideces de la sangre, simplemente le daba igual pero muy bien disimulaba y hacia creer a todos que no había cambiado en lo mínimo. Pero era en lo único que había cambiado pues seguía siendo el mismo ególatra de siempre.

Una lechuza se dirigía al suroeste de Inglaterra, exactamente a Wiltshire ubicación de la Mansión Malfoy. Se escucharon unos repiqueos en una de las ventana del la habitación del platinado sacándolo así de sus pensamiento, se acerco a la ventana dándole al ave una que otra chuchería. Hogwarts pensó, hacia mucho tiempo que no recibía una carta de ese colegio tomo el sobre y lo abrió llevándose consigo una sorpresa el terminar de leerla.

Una fiesta para los que hace un año se graduaron, cabe recalar que muy pocos fueron ya que al terminar la guerra muchos hicieron su vida su por otro lado, ni siquiera el trió de oro completo regreso, recordaba claramente a ver visto a Granger una que otra vez por los pasillos del colegio en compañía de la comadreja menor y la lunática de Lovegood.

Esto seria interesante, volver a Hogwarts aunque no seria bien recibido, estaba decidido mañana iría a esa dichosa fiesta. Tomo una pluma y con rápidos movimientos termino de escribir una carta, caminando hacia la ventana donde una pequeña lechuza parda dormitaba cubriéndose la cara con el ala.

-Llévasela a Theodore Nott- dijo con tono firme, Theo había regresando con el a cursar el séptimo año en Hogwarts y era de las pocas personas que aun le hablaban, anquen no se veían desde que salieron del colegio. Nott jamás se unió a los mortífagos ya que desde mucho antes el se había negado a seguir con esas creencias de la pureza de sangre.

Bajó al comedor encontrándose con su madre, una mujer de porte elegante y mirada altiva, a pesar de que nada pintaba bien en la vida de los Malfoy, Narcissa seguía siendo una mujer aristocrática que se empeñaba en guardar bien las apariencias.

-Madre-saludó Draco tomando la delicada mano nívea de su progenitora depositando un suave beso en el dorso de esta- Me ha llegado una carta de Hogwarts mañana realizan una fiesta para los graduados y he decidido asistir.

Narcissa Malfoy contra todo pronóstico le sonrió cálidamente a su hijo posando su mano en la mejilla del joven.

-Draco, querido, si eso quieres por mi esta bien-volvió a sonreírle y se dispuso a levantarse para dirigirse como todas las mañana al jardín a tomar el té.

-Hoy no te podré acompañar madre, tengo que resolver algunos asuntos- Y así era a pesar de que su apellido ya no era bien visto Draco seguía manteniendo de pié la empresas familiares, aunque ya no sean tan grandes como lo habían sido antes eran lo suficientemente buenas para seguir con la vida llena de comodidades de la que estaba acostumbrados.

Despidiéndose de su madre se encaminó hasta el estudio de su lujosa mansión desde ahí controlaba las empresas que tenia bajo su mando. Malfoy quería que la respuesta de Nott no tardase en llegar ya que por una parte quería saber como iban las ganancias de su empresa y de eso precisamente se engarba el misántropo, y por otra tenia ganas de hablar con él hace mucho que no veía a su amigo y ya lo echaba de menos, pero él jamás se lo dirían así que le había mandando a decir que si podían encontrar para hablar sobre asuntos de negocios.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar y con una mueca típica en él y algo de curiosidad ya que la nota decía que alguien le estaba esperando se dirigió a la chimenea que engalanaba la oficina tomando un puñado de polvos flu para llegar a su destino.

Se apareció directamente en la oficina de su amigo, sacudiéndose el traje miró para todos lados hasta que se topó con una mirada que no había visto hace mucho, esos ojos castaños lo miraban ya no con odio sino con curiosidad, cosa que supo identificar ya que era la misma mirada que el suponía cargaba en ese instante. Desvió la mirada lentamente hasta toparse con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con burla desde el asiento detrás del escritorio.

-Draco- Theodore Nott le sonrió mientras se paraba para estrechar la mano de su amigo- cuanto tiempo.

Nott- saludó mientras estrechaba su mano con algo mas de fuerza de la necesaria- no me dijiste que tenias compañía y menos esa clase de compañía, no sabía yo que te gustaban las impur...-siseo con su típico arrastre de palabras pero no pudo terminar

-Malfoy-la voz de Granger sonó brusca- no estoy aquí para recibir tus insultos he venido porque Nott me lo pidió- el aludido desvió su mirada de los interrogantes ojos de Malfoy para posar la vista en Hermione.

-Draco, si, justamente de eso quería hablar, he estado viendo el rendimiento de la empresa y va muy bien pero necesitamos más ayuda si queremos que eso siga adelante y para eso está Granger aquí, el ministro me dijo que ella seria útil-caminaba hasta la mesa en la cual se apoyó y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer otra silla- Tomen asiento.

Granger se movió sentándose frente a Nott, mientras Malfoy con mirada reprobatoria miraba el asiento de alado.

-No piensas que me sentaré a su lado ¿O si?-levantó una ceja mientras su sonrisa ladeaba aparecía en su rostro, mientras Nott lo interrumpía

-Has lo que quieras simplemente préstame atención que esto es más importante para ti que para mi- dijo rápidamente, ya que veía que Granger tenia la intención de responder a las provocaciones del rubio.

La charla pasó entre miradas reprobatorias por parte de Theo hacia su amigo y la leona.

-Y bueno básicamente es eso, así que Granger... ¿Qué dices, estás dispuesta a trabajar con nosotros?- preguntó Nott sacando por obra de magia (xd) un contrato con una pluma.

-Si no tengo más opción- la castaña tomo la pluma y comenzó a leer el dichoso papel llevándose la grata sorpresa de que si aceptaba trabajar tendría que hacerlo en la Mansión Malfoy y eso no le hacia ninguna gracia- Aquí dice que tengo que trabajar en la casa de Malfoy y eso no lo vo...- el aludido levantó la mirada y sonrió de la forma más despreciable que pudo.

-Granger, no creas que esto me emociona, tener a una sangre su..., hija de muggles en mi casa- se rectificó al ver la mirada se su amigo- pero viendo las cosas podré soportarlo, así que ¿Aceptas o no?- dijo Malfoy ya con algo de aburrimiento.

-Esta bien, pero ni creas hurón que actuaré como si nada- culminó firmando el pergamino.

Nott sonrió para sus adentros su plan estaba funcionando, si lo que le dijo su querida amiga sobre la castaña era cierto y lo que él sabia sobre su platinado amigo las cosas cambiarían muy pronto.

-Perfecto, si no hay nada que más que decir me retiro, tengo algunas cosas que hacer- Theo se dispuso a marcharse, tomando el picaporte de la puerta se giró- que se diviertan- y dicho esto se desapareció dejando a los dos invitados con cara de perplejidad. Luna se pondría feliz de saber que todo comenzaba a fluir correctamente.


	2. Capítulo 2- Recuerdos

# Capitulo Dos. #

Recuerdos.

Al desaparecer Theo de la oficina un incómodo silencio se adueñó del despacho.

-Bueno sangre sucia te veo en la mansión en dos horas, y por favor ponte algo presentable- dijo, dándole una ojeada descaradamente al atuendo de la ojimiel, acto seguido salió al igual que lo hizo Nott….

-Maldito Hurón botador- Hermione iba hablando mientras salía de la oficina al estilo muggle- y decías ser la bruja más inteligente y mírate ahora trabajando para Malfoy y peor aún ¡Hablando sola!- llegando a la salida de la empresa se desapareció directo a su casa.

Hermione vivía en un pequeño apartamento en el mundo muggle. Se adentró a la cocina mientras tomaba de la mesa un sobre con el sello de Hogwarts, comenzó a leerlo detenidamente y no pudo evitar sonreír, plasmando en su rostro la felicidad que sentía en aquel instante.

Para la leona Hogwarts era su segundo hogar, y porque no decir; primero. Ya que aún no encontraba a sus padres y eso la ponía mal. Ronald había decidido ayudarla pero con el trabajo en la oficina de aurores le era casi imposible y lo mismo con Harry. No estaba molesta con ellos pero realmente se sentía algo sola, esperaba dar rápido con el paradero de sus padres aunque no le gustaba la idea de ir en su búsqueda sin compañía. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó que ya estaba en la ducha, así que una vez el agua tocó su cuerpo reaccionó. Quería sacar de ella todo el estrés que tenía, realmente éste último año no había sido tan bueno, su relación con Ron, se había ido al caño ya que eran muy distintos en varios aspectos, él ahora salía con Lavender, Harry se esmeraba por ser el mejor auror y cuidar de su familia, pues sí, el niño que vivió estaba felizmente casado con Ginny, viviendo por fin con la familia que tanto anheló.

Mientras se pasaba la esponja por el cuerpo sus pensamientos le hicieron una mala pasada. Recordó esos fríos ojos mercurio que no había visto hace mucho, y una punzada en su bajo vientre le hizo retractarse.

-Malfoy- siseo mientras se enredaba una toalla en su torso - Ese patán que se ha creído con decirme como vestir.-abrió con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria su armario y comenzó a buscar. Se decidió por una falda gris y una blusa blanca con un pequeño escote en V. Nada fuera de lo común, se vistió y aplicó una poción en su enmarañado cabello. Una vez preparada salió de su apartamento lista para desaparecerse hacia la casa del alvino hurón.

Frente a ella una lujosa construcción se alzaba con todo su esplendor y majestuosidad, lleno de flores mágicas y muggles, sencillamente hermoso, se acercó a la reja algo cohibida esperando a ver que sucedía.

-El joven amo Draco le ha dicho a Roly que haga entrar a Srta. Granger a la casa- un pequeño y orejón elfo estaba hablándole sin si quiera regresarle a ver- Por aquí.

El elfo comenzó a caminar y con un chasquido abrió el gran portón de la mansión caminando a toda prisa hacia la entrada. Hermione tuvo dificultad al seguirle el paso a la pequeña creatura ya que se maravillaba con la exquisita decoración de la casa de Malfoy.

-Espere aquí el amo vendrá en unos minutos- dicho eso el elfo se desapareció con un poco ruidoso ¡plop!

Hermione comenzó a observar todo cuanto podía -Todo esto ha de costar una fortuna- pensó, no se dio cuanta que había salido de la pequeña sala de estar y se estaba dejando guiar por su curiosidad hacia otra parte de la aristocrática mansión.

Caminaba viendo todo a su alrededor como una niña pequeña en una tienda de dulces, al final del pasillo había una gran puerta oscura de roble, con un detallado labrado.

Con la punta de sus dedos trazó el camino del escudo de los Malfoy grabado en la puerta, y se sorprendió al sentir la madera suavemente pulida sobre sus dedos. Con la curiosidad digna de un infante, y claro, de Hermione Granger tomó la manija de la puerta y la abrió suavemente metiendo primero parte de su cabeza para asegurarse que no había nadie. Una vez realizada la rápida ojeada entró deprisa. Cerró la puerta con un ruido seco- Los elfos si que hacen bien su trabajo- pensó. Todo estaba pulcramente ordenado y limpio aunque la habitación parecía no haber sido usada en mucho tiempo. Comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del salón recorriendo todo con su mirada, alzó la vista y una manta colgaba del techo tapando lo que parecía ser un candelabro.

Lo recordó.

Recordó como en esa misma habitación Bellatrix Lestrange la habían torturado.

*Flash back*

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo la fría voz de una mujer.

-Estamos aquí para ver al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado -gruñó Greyback- tenemos a Potter.

-Mira bien Draco, si somos nosotros los que le entregamos a Potter nos recompensará- la voz de Lucius nunca había sonado más extasiada.

-N… No- titubeó-No lo sé- dijo Draco marchándose.

-Y entonces... ¿Que pasa con la sangre sucia?- siseó uno de los carroñeros.

-¡PARA!-gritó Bellatrix- no toques a la sangre sucia, si el Señor Tenebroso viene ahora nos matará a todos.

-Lleva a los prisioneros a la celda, a todos menos a la sangre sucia.

-¿Como consiguieron la espada?- Bellatrix lanzaba crucio tras crucio en el herido cuerpo de la castaña.

-La encontramos, la encontramos ¡Se lo juro!- los gritos desgarradores de la castaña sonaban por toda la mansión.

Hermione gritó de nuevo mientras la risa de Lestrange hacía eco también.

-Voy a preguntártelo de nuevo ¿De dónde ha salido esta espada?

-La encontramos, la encontramos por favor…- gritó de nuevo Hermione.

-Estás mintiendo asquerosa sangre sucia ¡Lo sé! Han entrado a mi bóveda en Gringotts, que más tomaste ¡Dime la verdad! O te juro que te atravesaré con este cuchillo.

-¿Como entraste a mi cámara, ese estúpido duende los ayudó?- gritaba Bellatrix mientras otro crucio iluminaba la estancia.

-Lo conocimos esta noche, ¡Es una copia, simplemente es una copia! ¡Para por favor!- Un último crucio caía sobre Hermione, mientras Bellatrix se balanceaba hacia el frágil cuerpo de la castaña.

-Si tú lo dices sangre sucia. Y como soy tan benevolente te dejaré un pequeño regalo para que sepas de donde vienes- dijo Lestrange mientras se posicionaba sobre el cuerpo herido de Hermione y con una filosa daga que sacó de los pliegues de su túnica marcaba la delicada piel del antebrazo de Granger.

*Fin Flash Back*

En algún momento entre sus recuerdos Hermione perdió el equilibrio y terminó arrodilladla en el suelo, escuchando únicamente los gritos de su subconsciente. Muchas veces había recordado la tortura, pero ninguna como esta. Tan nítidamente. La marca en su ante brazo comenzó a doler. Mientras saladas lágrimas salían de sus almendradas cuencas. Ella no lloraba muy a menudo pero se sentía tan impotente en ese sitio, tan débil, tan sola.

Como pudo se puso de pié y salió corriendo de esa sala regresando de nuevo al pequeño salón en la entrada.

Hermione no notó que unos penetrantes ojos grises la veían, y tampoco pude ver como mostraban culpabilidad.

P.O.V Draco.

Estaba dispuesto a reclamarle a la sabelotodo la osadía que tuvo al escabullirse en mi casa sin autorización. Hasta que la vi entrar a la sala de estar. Un sudor frío bajó por mi espalda al recordar todo lo que había pasado ahí.

Después de que la guerra terminará, mi madre mandó a limpiar esa habitación para que no quedase rastro alguno de las atroces acciones cometidas en la mansión, nadie entraba allí desde entonces. Mi madre, porque le daba igual estar o no en ese habitación. Y yo, porque me sentía como el cabrón que realmente era. Y ahora después de 2 años de esconder todos esos recuerdos en lo más recóndito de mi memoria Granger osa entrar allí, trayendo mis fantasmas del pasado al presente.

La veo recorrer todo con su mirada- Es que no se le quita lo curiosa-gruñí por lo bajo. Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al centro de la oscura habitación mientras levantaba su mirada llena de curiosidad y lo ultimo que pude observar en los castaños ojos fue dolor antes de que Granger callera al suelo.

Pasado unos minutos Draco apareció en la habitación. Y pudo notar un camino húmedo en el rostro de Granger.

-Creí haber dejado clara mi orden Granger-siseó Draco, mientras la miraba fijamente sin remordimiento en la mirada. Hermione, algo intimidada por la mirada que Malfoy le daba y por la reciente experiencia revivida, no se inmutó. Pensando que le reclamaría por haber estado husmeando en su casa. Sostuvo la mirada con todo el orgullo que tenía- Te dije que para entrar a esta casa y estar a la altura, o bueno a lo que tu puedas llegar, tenías que estar bien presentada.-terminó Malfoy, apoyándose en la puerta que daba al pasillo.

-Yo... este...,- Hermione quedó desconcertada ante el comentario del platinado- ¿No está bien?- dijo, dándose cuenta muy tarde de la estupidez que salió de sus labios- Quiero decir...

-¡Merlín! La perfecta sabelotodo está pidiendo aceptación a un Malfoy?- Draco sonrió, de esa insinuante manera que únicamente él sabia- si quieres mi opinión ¡No, no está bien!- dijo Draco dando unos pasos hasta situarse frente a la castaña- Primero esas horrendas marcas en tu cara no te quedan, creo que el rojo no es tu color-Se mofó de los ojos rojos de la leona, a lo cual la aludida se sonrojó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Así que por favor has algo con eso, segundo- Malfoy tomó un mechón del rizado cabello de Granger.

Hermione se sobresaltó al ver a Malfoy tomar su cabello con una delicadeza impropia de él.

-Tu cabello parece un arbusto, y eso no es digno de alguien que trabaje para mi, aunque se trate de una impura- sonrió al ver como los colores subían de nuevo al rostro de la leona mientras le lanzaba crucios con su penetrante mirada- Y tercero pienso que esto a lo que llamas ropa-sonrió de medio lado- es digno de un vagabundo.- Soltó de golpe sonriendo aún más.

-Yo pienso que a ti te hace falta cerebro Malfoy- dijo Hermione a la defensiva- no pienso hacer todo lo que me digas. Agradece que acepté estar aquí- Granger lo miró con altivez, ya sin rastro de a ver pasado un mal momento hace solo unos instantes detrás de una puerta de la mansión en la que estaba.

-Granger, Granger, Granger... compórtate o habrá consecuencias- se volteó, dándole a la castaña una perfecta vista de su fornida espalda. Hermione se sonrojó hasta la punta de la nariz. Al ver tan bien definida la espalda del platinado, ya que con esa camisa blanca se notaba hasta los más mínimos detalles de esa esta. Malfoy ya no llevaba sus típicas prendas negras aunque tenía que admitir que esas sí que le quedan bien. Su tonificada espalda parecía haber sido esculpida por ángeles.- Y por favor deja de mirarme sangre sucia, que me gastas, apúrate- dicho esto salió dejando a la castaña con dos palmos de frente y la boca algo abierta.

Maldito Malfoy, que se ha creído. Hermione se preguntaba una y otra vez porqué había aceptado este empleo. Y claro lo hizo nada más y nada menos que por Luna, ya que la rubia le pidió que ayudara a Theo en su trabajo y ella no se negaría en ayudara su amiga. Pero las cosas no iban como su risueña amiga le había comentado. Porque trabajar para Nott era una cosa, pero... Trabajar para Nott con Malfoy a cargo y en su casa…, Eso era un infierno.

Siguió a Malfoy a través de un largo pasillo. Llegando por fin a su destino.

-Granger, trabajarás aquí. En mi oficina, serás la encargada de avisarme todo lo que ocurra y deje de ocurrir-comentaba Malfoy mientras se adentraba al despacho- y como te voy a ver todos los días agradecería que lucieras presentable. No quiero morir por desangramiento ocular. A causa de tu ropa de abuela.- dicho eso Malfoy se acercó al mini bar ubicado a un costado de la habitación- ¿Gustas?- preguntó sonriendo de medio lado, mientras ladea un poco la cabeza. Haciendo un gesto de lo más infantil, pero que en el rostro de Malfoy daba miedo- o es que sigues tan santurrona como en el colegio.

Esto era una prueba lo sabia, Malfoy quería que caiga en su juego de provocaciones. Pero no. No lo lograría. No mostraría debilidad frente al hurón.

-Si no te importa compartir con una impur...- la voz de Malfoy la callo.

-Podré aguantarlo- le tendió el bazo de whisky. De fuego- a tu salud Granger- dijo son sorna y se llevo el vaso a sus labios, aun con la mirada fija en los ojos de Hermione, esos profundos posos color caramelo que lo atraían desde exactamente el cuarto año en Hogwarts.

Porque sí, tenía que admitirlo. Granger le llamaba la atención. Seguramente sus ancestros se estaban retorciendo en sus tumbas. Un Malfoy pensando así de una sangre sucia ¡Já! Que bajo había caído, pero obviamente nadie más lo sabía salvo él y Theo, y sabía muy bien que el misántropo no le diría a nadie.

Hermione tomó el vaso que le tenía el rubio, rozando sin intención parte de los dedos de su mano. Un chispazo recorrió todo su cuerpo y un breve titubeo sonó de entre sus labios.

-¿Dices algo Granger?- Preguntó Malfoy mientras terminaba su bebida y dejaba el vaso en el escritorio.- Anda, bebe, que no le he echado nada leona.

Con algo de recelo Hermione bebió el contenido ambarino del vaso de un solo trago, sintiendo como el alcohol quemaba su garganta hasta llegar al estómago. Cerró los ojos instantáneamente, mientras apretaba el vaso con un poco de fuerza. Ella no era de las que bebían, pero no iba a permitir que Malfoy se burlara de ella. A lo lejos pudo escuchas una carcajada de Malfoy, mientras intentaba enfocar la vista de nuevo.

-¡Vaya Granger! No sabia que te gustaba beber, pensé que a lo máximo que llegabas era a jugo de calabaza- Dijo Malfoy mientras volvía a servirse otro poco del licor.-Bueno ahora sí ponte a trabajar que no te pago para beber- se volteó para dirigirse a su escritorio.

-Cállate serpiente- siseó Hermione, mientras se ponía manos a la obra. Ella seguía siendo la misma chica ejemplar. Aunque tuviera que trabajar con y para Malfoy, haría su mejor esfuerzo.


	3. Chapter 3- Hogwarts

Capítulo 3.

•Hogwarts.

La mañana pasó sin más y a la hora del almuerzo.

-Bien Granger, vete a comer no quiero que te quedes sin neuronas- dijo Malfoy mientras terminaba de firmar un pergamino y se ponía de pié.-En una hora te espero en el callejón Diagon.- y salió sin decir nada más.

Hermione se dispuso a recoger los papeles desperdigados por el escritorio cuando encontró una carta similar a la que le había llegado esa misma mañana.

-Lo olvidé- se recriminó mentalmente mientras bajaba las escaleras rumbo a la salida. Pasaba por la hermosa puerta caoba que hace algunas horas había traído al presente su mayor pesadilla. Intentando borrar esos pensamientos se dirigió a la verja del jardín y se desapareció.

Hoy tenía que verse con Ginny y Luna, ya que Luna con tanta insistencia pidió verla. Y bueno Ginny..., a ella nada se le escapaba así que aquí estábamos. En un restaurante muggle hablando sobre Harry.

-Él quiere que tengamos hijos, pero creo que aún no estoy lista, ¿Saben? Soy muy joven y quiero disfrutar- finalizando su alegre tema. Ginny se echó a reír acompañada de sus dos amigas.

-Y tú Hermione- preguntó Luna- Theo me dijo que has pedido trabajo en la empresa de Draco.

Si no fuera porque acababa de pasar el líquido que tomaba por su garganta. Seguramente hubiera escupido todo en el rostro de la rubia.

-Yo no pedí trabajo en ningún lado- dijo Hermione limpiándose la boca, mientras escuchaba una pequeña risita de parte de la pelirroja- Nott me ha pedido que lo ayude. Pero comienzo a arrepentirme.-dijo, mientras ponía toda su atención en un escaparate de la tienda de enfrente-¿Piensan ir al baile de Hogwarts de mañana?

-Claro que sí- dijo entusiasmada Ginny- es por eso que hemos venido. A buscar un vestido perfecto-sonrió con una sonrisa que deslumbró a todo el local.

-Si, creo que yo también iré- dijo Luna con su típico tono soñador- he escuchado que si realizas una fiesta para esta época los torposolos también suelen realizar una.

Después de una pequeña risa por parte de Hermione. Y un soplido de resignación de Weasley salieron directo al escaparate de la tienda de enfrente, mientras entre vestidos, gritos, risas, frases como "Este si, este no", "Qué horrible" entre otras. Terminaron su compra muy satisfechas.

-¡Por Merlín! Tengo 10 minutos para llegar. Malfoy me lanzará un crucio si llego tarde- tomando sus bolsas y metiéndolas en su pequeño bolso de cuencas se desapareció rumbo a su desgracia.

-La noto feliz -dijo Luna. Haciendo que Ginny boqueara como pez fuera del agua, porque ciertamente Luna tenía razón.

No quería admitirlo, pero realmente Hermione se veía bien. Mejor dicho súper bien, ni cuando estaba con su hermano, Ron, la había visto así. Será por la fiesta se dijo, y eliminó esos pensamientos mientras veía a Luna sonreír con algo que no supo identificar bien.

-Luna... ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Más que eso, Ginny tengo que verme con Theo, nos vemos mañana.

-Pero me has dicho antes de llegar que estabas con él. Vamos, no puedes estar todo el día con Nott- Ginny refunfuñaba mientras veía como su amiga se despedía agitando su mano.

-Es importante-dicho esto se desapareció. Dejando pasmada y con dudas a la pelirroja chica.

-Llegas tarde Granger-instantáneamente reconoció ese arrastre de palabras. Levantó la vista y sí. Ahí estaba Malfoy. Arrimado en la entrada de su mansión.

-No seas ridículo, son solo cinco minutos-Hermione no le iba a pedir perdón al estúpido y engreído hurón por una estupidez como aquella.

-Te dije claramente que te quería aquí en una hora. Por tu impuntualidad sangre-sucia, llegaremos tarde.

-Ya te dije que...Espera dijiste ¿Llegaremos? Es que tu no puedes ir solo a donde quiera que te quieras largar- dijo la castaña mientras fulminaba a Malfoy con la mirada y ponía todo su interés en su uñas.

Malfoy ignoró la pregunta y tomó a Hermione del brazo. Girando sobre sí mismo. Después de a ver sentido el vuelco que te da el estómago por la aparición llegaron a su destino.

Malfoy aterrizó con su gracia característica. Hermione... bueno ella no tuvo tanta suerte.

Al llegar la castaña tropezó con el pié del rubio dándose de bruces contra el suelo. Atontada por el golpe, y por el cosquilleo que sentía en su muñeca, justo donde Malfoy la tenía sujeta hace unos segundo.

-Siempre he sabido que te gusta estar a mis pies Granger, pero levántate quieres. Arruinas el suelo.

Enojada, se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo inexistente e intentando planchar las arrugas de su falda.

-Maldito hurón- dijo Hermione antes de dale la espalda al rubio para poder ver en donde estaban.

-Cuida tu lengua leona. Y por si te preguntas estamos en la tienda de _Madame Malkin._ Necesito una túnica para mañana.

-¿No podías hacer eso tu solo Malfoy? O es que necesitas la opinión de una sangre sucia para elegir tu estúpida ropa- hecha una furia Hermione se volteó hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de Malfoy.

-No, no necesito tu opinión. Pero quería que sepas como voy a ir vestido, para que así reconozcas rápidamente a tu acompañante-sonrió mientras baja la metálica mira hasta los rosados labios de Granger.

Hermione se mordió el labio instantáneamente mientras tenía fija la mirada en los grises ojos. Ante tal declaración la castaña dio un respingo y con toda la calma que tenía (que no era mucha) le gritó a Malfoy.

-¿Que estas tratando de insinuar hurón?- se rió como desquiciada- ¿Que yo iré contigo a ese jodido baile?- lo miró con todo el desprecio del que podía ser capaz

-No insinúo nada Granger, solo digo que serás mi pareja quieras o no.- se volvió hacia ella sonriéndole ladeadamente- yo no lo quise así pero Nott ha insistido, y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible sacárselo- se volteó sin más mientras hablaba con la encargada de la tienda.

Resignada, Hermione se sentó a esperar que el platinado terminase sus compras.

-¡Merlín!, es que se demora más que una quinceañera- Hermione pensaba mientras veía como Malfoy compraba túnica tras túnica.

-Listo- 30 minutos después de ese pensamiento, Malfoy decidió que estaba satisfecho- Roly- dijo, y con un chasquido el pequeño elfo, que había recibido esta mañana a Hermione se apareció haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-Ha llamado el amo a Roly- dijo mientras tocaba sus débiles manitos nerviosamente.

-Sí, lleva esto a la mansión- Hermione con una mirada reprobatoria vio primero a Malfoy y luego a la pequeña creatura- Por favor- dijo entre dientes.

Con un sonido sordo el elfo desapareció dejando la estancia vacía de bolsas.

-Bueno Granger viendo que no hay nada más que hacer te puedes retirar. Mañana a las 7 de la mañana te espero en mi casa. No seas impuntual sangre sucia. Que el trabajo te espera- se dio la vuelta dando así por terminado el asunto.

Ambos salieron al repleto callejón Diagon, mirando para ambo lados para no chocar con una bruja o mago despistado. Malfoy caminaba a toda prisa hasta llegar al caldero chorreante. Dándose cuenta ahí que Granger lo seguía.

-¿Qué quieres Granger?- se volteó- ya puedes marcharte. O es que tu cerebro súper desarrollado no captó el mensaje?- sonrió ladeadamente al ver como los colores subía rápidamente al rostro de la castaña.

Hermione dio un respingo ante la burla hacia su persona.

-Este... Ah si, ya. Adiós-dijo entrecortadamente y se desapareció, dejando confundido a Draco quien no se esperó esa reacción de ella.

Entró rápidamente al caldero chorreante donde Nott lo esperaba junto a la Lunática de su novia. Porque sí. Ellos tenían una relación, al comienzo casi nadie lo aprobaba pero con el paso del tiempo era ya raro no verlos juntos.

-Draco- saludó Luna radiante de energía, típico de ella pensó Draco mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-Lovegood, Theo, ¿qué quieren? Si es otra de sus locas ideas sobre el estúpido baile no aceptaré más.-dijo sentándose frente a ala melosa pareja- tengo ya mucho con eso de llevar a Granger para que el ministro no sospeche cosas como que estamos haciendo trabajos "ilegales". Y no quiero que te arrepientas ahora Nott, fue tu idea.

-Cálmate Draco, no es por eso- dijo el misántropo, mientras Luna se reía por lo bajo.

-Pero veo que estás feliz. Que Hermione trabaje contigo te pone de mejor humor-sonrió Luna mientras habla sin pensar como lo hacía a menudo en la opinión del platinado.

-Esa Granger, no sé porque carajos acepté que trabaje para mi-miró de forma poco amigable a Theo.

-Luna, querida ¿podrías dejarnos a Draco y a mi a solas?-sonrió Nott a su novia, mientras esta. De un salto salía del lugar sonriente.

-¿Seguro que es con ella con quien quieres estar?-dijo Malfoy sonriendo. Sin duda Lovegood era rara.

-Muchísimo, pero eso no de lo que quieres hablar ¿o si?- dijo Theo mientras recordaba la nota que le había llevado una lechuza hace no muchas horas.

-Porqué coños escogiste a Granger?- soltó Draco ya sin miramientos- tú sabes muy bien que ella no es de mi tolerancia.-gruñó.

-Draco, pensé que la habías olvi...- no pudo continuar.

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase Theodore. Eso está en el pasado, simplemente no tolero su olor a impura.

-Si no estoy mal ese olor te encantaba y al parecer lo sigue haciendo-rió- pero no. No contraté a Granger para joder - ''Si no para que ambos se conozcan" pensó- la contraté porque el ministro me lo dijo.

Seguramente me va a crecer la nariz como a ese muñeco muggle del que nos habló Hermione el otro día, pensó el misántropo mientras hablaba con su platinado amigo.

-Todo esto es por el bien de la empresa Draco- y el tuyo, dijo para sus adentros- pero si no quieres puedo hablar con el ministro y conseguir a otra per...- Draco lo calló con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Déjalo así Nott. Ya mucho has hecho- Draco se levantó y estrechó el hombro de su amigo para luego salir del establecimiento.

Já! Si que miente pésimo. Acaso piensa que con esas mentiras me engañará- iba pensando Malfoy, él conocía muy bien a su amigo y claramente a Theo la mitomanía no le iba bien. Que piensan hacer estos dos. Seguro que la lunática de su novia le metió alguno de esos bichos raros de los que únicamente solo ella conoce.


	4. Chapter 4- Luna & Theo

Capítulo 4.

•Luna Y Theo.

Después de dejar a Malfoy en el callejón Diagon me aparecí en mi pequeño departamento, realmente estaba muy agotada tanto física como emocionalmente. Y como no ¡Por Merlín! Trabaja para Malfoy. ¿Por qué acepté? Hermione se reprochaba cada segundo la idiotez que cometió.

Y es que una cosa era estudiar en el mismo colegio con Draco, y únicamente verlo en una que otra clases. Pero eso ¡Esto era demasiado! Trabajar con y para él. Para Él.

Draco Malfoy. El chico que por más de 7 años me hizo la vida miserable, el chico en cuya casa me torturaron y ahora tenía que ir allá día tras día. El dueño de osos profundos ojos mercurio que siempre me llamaron la atención. El poseedor de esa sonrisa ladeada y burlona tan característica suya que siempre me hacía sonreír interior mente aunque esa sonrisa sea siempre por burla hacia mí.

-Hermione, a veces pareces una novata- se recriminaba mientras se servía un café muy cargado, hábito suyo desde que salió del colegio-

Qué pensarán todos. Si me ven con Malfoy en el baile. Ginny & Luna claramente se burlaran de mi, mientras Harry y Ron… ¡Dios Ronald! Seguramente lo matará.

Y es que a pesar de que habían terminado Ron era muy celoso y posesivo respecto a Hermione, siendo así que había ahuyentado a su último pretendiente. El pelirrojo juraba y re juraba que Hermione únicamente tenía ojos para él.

Dejando divagar sus pensamientos se preguntó si a Malfoy le gustaba la idea de ir juntos, parecía obligado. Y sabía que así era, porque… Por favor ¿Draco Malfoy invitando a una sangre sucia a un baile? Eso nunca sucedería.

Mientras cavilaba sobre Draco, Crookshanks, se restregaba sobre la pierna de la castaña. Usualmente la gran bola color canela tenía el don de calmar los nervios de su dueña, pero esta vez no fue así.

-Crookshanks – dijo Hermione tomando al felpudo animal del suelo-¿Crees que tengo que ir?

El gato le regaló una mirada y rápidamente saltó del agarre de su dueña.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos del Londres muggle, un joven platinado se aparecía directamente en su habitación en Mansión Malfoy.

-Draco, querido- Escuchó decir a su madre desde afuera de su habitación- Te he dicho que no me gusta que te aparezcas de esa manera. No es digno de un Malfoy no saludar a su madre. –Draco abrió la puerta, viendo en el rostro de su madre una sonrisa triunfante.

-Madre, ¿Seguro es eso lo que me querías decir?- sonrió como solo él lo sabía hacer.

-Es que me conoces muy bien querido- dijo Narcissa mientras tomaba del brazo a su primogénito- Esta mañana he hablado con la Sra. Greengrass, y me ha comentado que su pequeña hija Astoria también irá al baile ¿La conoces verdad?

Hubo un leve asentimiento de Draco hacia su madre. En señal de saber quién era la nombrada y de que prosiguiera.

-Me ha dicho también que Astoria estaría encantada de ir contigo al baile, ya sabes… Harían una hermosa pareja, un sangre limpia con una dama de su misma clase. ¡Será magnífico!

-Madre, estaría encantado de ir al Hogwarts con Astoria. Pero ya tengo pareja-dijo Draco esbozando una mueca.

Sorprendida, Narcissa Malfoy recorrió a su hijo con la mirada. Y es que ella no dudaba de que su hijo fuera todo un Don Juan, pero hace mucho que no salía con chicas a "lugares públicos" y que en menos de dos segundos haya conseguido una pareja le asombra, pero obviamente lo disimuló muy bien.

-Y se puede saber quién es la afortunada Draco?- dijo Cissy sonriéndole a sus pequeño con ternura.

-Granger. Hermione Granger-Soltó Draco sin miramientos.

A la Sra. Malfoy los colores se le fueron al suelo. Jamás imaginó que su hijo tuviera más que un simple "roce de trabajo" con esa muchacha.

-Querido, ¿he oído bien? Irás con la amiga de Potter al baile…-no pudo terminara ya que Draco la tomó de la mano y con un pequeño apretón le dijo.

-No es lo que crees madre. El ministro me lo ha ordenado- "O eso fue lo que Nott me dijo" pensó- tengo que hacerlo.-Depositó un beso en la frente de su madre- Buena tarde madre- y se retiró a sus aposentos.

-¡Luna, querida!-Dijo Theo llegando a la casa que compartía con Luna hace ya más de un año- Creo que todo marcha bien. Espero que este loco plan no afecte negativamente a todos nosotros.

-Theo, todo está perfectamente calculado-sonrió soñadoramente Luna mientras movía su mano como si espantara algo- Los nargles me han estado siguiendo todo el día-sonrió- Diciéndome que esto saldrá bien. Confía en mí- terminó la rubia dándole un pequeño beso a Nott. El cual sonrió como un colegial enamorado.

-Eso espero-siseo de manera casi inaudible, mientras veía como se alejaba Luna moviendo su mano alrededor se su rostro.

Nadie entendía porqué Theodore Nott, el misántropo de slytherin, había terminado con la "Lunática" de Hogwarts. Y es que sinceramente a Nott no le interesaba que pensaran los demás. Él simplemente era feliz a lado de su pequeña y frágil rubia.

Simplemente pasó y estaba feliz de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Recordaba aún lo nervioso que estaba la primera vez que le habló, la primera vez que la besó y varios momentos más que perdurarían siempre en sus recuerdos.

También recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer cuando su novia viendo corriendo hacia él con la sonrisa más radiante que tenía. Dispuesta a contarle un plan que seguramente no fallaría. Y eso que esto había pasado ya hace más de 5 meses.

Sonrió, recordando lo que le dijo.

_*Flash Back* _

_-Theo, tengo que contarte algo. ¡Es muy importante!-dijo Luna, mientras un risita escapaba de sus ahora sonrosados labios- A Draco le gusta Hermione… _

_-¿Có...Cómo dices?- escupió Nott al escuchar semejante afirmación de parte de Luna, y es que ese "secreto". Por que sí, era un secreto que únicamente sabía él y Zabini y no se habían enterado por el rubio realmente. Se supiera y más aún por parte de una de las mejores amigas de la castaña, lo llenaba de dudas y terror al mismo tiempo. ¡Merlín me libre de esta locura!_

_-Lo que oíste Theo. A tu amigo Draco Malfoy le gusta Hermione Granger. Y a Herms le gusta Draco-terminó la rubia como si fuera el mayor descubrimiento de la historia. Y así era para Theo. Que ya se sentía desfallecer al saber que el secreto de uno de sus mejores amigos se sabía. Pero… ¿CÓMO QUE A GRANGER LE GUSTABA DRACO? Seguramente esto solo era una broma. _

_-Luna, a Draco no le gusta tu amiga. ¿De dónde has sacado semejante disparate?- habló por fín de manera normal Theo._

_-Theo –rió Luna- no me mientas. Yo lo sé y te diré como- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el pequeño mueble de la casa de Theo (Pues sí, ahora Theo era independiente y después de que la guerra terminara compró una casa en Budleigh Babberton y residía ahí desde que hubo terminado su educación mágica)_

_-El otro día estaba en Flourish y Blotts junto con Hermione, y entró Draco revisando todo el lugar con la mira- parloteaba alegremente Luna, mientras Theo pensaba en las mil y una formas de morir que ejecutaría el platinado sobre él y Blaise.- Draco quedó viendo a Hermione de una manera algo extraña y como yo tenía mis espectrogafas puestas pude ver como unos pequeños Blibbers danzaban alrededor de su cabeza. Y ya sabes lo que dicen de ellos ¿verdad?_

_Theo quedó en blanco no entendía que eran aquellas creaturas pero prefirió no decir nada y asentir lentamente. _

_-¡Exacto Theo! Solo aparecen cuando alguien está enamorado de la persona a la que ve fijamente-terminó triunfal mientras se ponía de pié y le daba un mirada a su novio.- ¡Tengo un plan! Y tú me vas a ayudar. _

_-Pero Luna… A Granger no le gusta Draco. Y en el loco caso de que a Draco le llegara a gustar ell…-No terminó._

_-Claro que le gusta ¡Me lo dijo al terminar la guerra!- se calló de golpe- Bueno no me dijo eso, si no que bueno, este…-titubeó Luna, seguro Hermione dejará de ser mi amiga por contar su secreto- Quería decir que los nargles me lo dijeron. Sí eso. _

_Theo sonrió para sus adentros. Así que a la leona le gusta el petulante de su amigo. Esto pondría feliz a Draco. Pero tendría que esperar._

_-Entonces Luna… ¿Cuál era tu plan?-dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad a su novia. _

_*Fin Flash Back* _

Sonrió al recordar como todo había comenzado, y como tuvieron que calcular todo para que nada saliera mal. Solo esperaba que aunque indirectamente Draco y Granger pusieran de su parte.


	5. Chapter 5- El Baile I

•El Baile.

Después de una acogedora charla sobre "El Plan" y una noche satisfactoria con su novia. Theo junto con Luna decidieron poner en marcha otro de los tantos pasos a seguir, y ese era:_ Hacer que el rubio se fijara en Hermione._

Y es que no era tan complicado realmente, puesto que Hermione no era fea, simplemente había que saber como hacer salir toda su belleza al exterior. Y Luna, era una chica y bien sabía qué era lo que les gustaba, como, cuando y dónde. Así que estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga así ella no quisiera. Y es que no sería tampoco fácil, ya que sería algo complicado que Hermione aceptara ayuda de su tan peculiar amiga.

Mientras tanto el slytherin, tenía la "Misión" de hacer que su platinado amigo, diera "vacaciones" a Granger mientras ambos tenían una placentera plática sobre el pasado…

Y así comenzó el nuevo paso.

Mientras Theodore se desaparecía de _Budleigh Babberton__para aparecer cerca de la mansión de Draco. _

Y es que las "instrucciones" que su querida Luna le dio no eran nada fuera de este mundo, pero se le complicaba un poco una en particular. _"¿Qué piensa sobre Hermione Granger ahora?"_.

Ya que posiblemente la reacción de su ex compañero de casa no sea la mejor, y para ser sinceros a Nott le daba algo de miedo. Puede ser que ambos hayan sido amigos desde hace más de… bueno desde que tenía memoria. Pero recordaba perfectamente las pocas veces que Draco se había enojado de verdad. Y esas fueron cuando a Blaise inconscientemente se le escapó decir que sabía "Su secreto". Tal vez ahora estuvieran tres metros bajo tierra si no fuera porque Pansy Parkinson fiel amiga suya desde la infancia, sabía como controlar esos "ataques" de parte del blondo.

Con esos pensamientos no tan favorables llamó a la puerta, la cuál con un sonido sordo dejó entre ver a un pequeño elfo.

-Roly, soy yo Theodore Nott. ¿Está Draco en casa?-preguntó el castaño con toda la calma del mundo. Y es que conocía bien como ese pequeño elfo hacía escándalos cada vez que entraban a la casa de los Malfoy sin avisar o preguntar.

-Sí, el amo está en casa-y teniendo una afirmativa por parte de Theo, el elfo se espumó dejando a la vista un camino engalanado con toda la nobleza y aristocracia posible.

Theo exhaló hondo y se dispuso a seguir con este loco plan, solo rogaba a Merlín que lo amparara y que le diera la rapidez de poder esquivar cualesquiera que fuere el hechizo que su viejo amigo le lanzara.

En la entrada con ese porte distinguido entre millones, estaba Draco Malfoy con su típica mueca de superioridad. Y para Nott esa sonrisa no era nada más ni nada menos que la sonrisa más sincera que había visto en Draco. Y no es que Draco no sonriera de una forma "correcta" nunca. Simplemente era que esa sonrisa era su marca, y por lo tanto era la única que sabía dar. Y para él y otros que lo conocían ya hace mucho era una muestra de "afecto" hacia la persona que regalaba dicho gesto.

-Theo, no te esperaba por aquí…-Dijo Draco dándole paso a su amigo- ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada malo si es lo que piensas Draco, simplemente quería tener una plática de amigos ¿O es que ya no se puede?-sonrió Theo. Intentando esconder todas las dudas que traviesas se reflejaban en su pálido rostro. –Simplemente quería hablar contigo… Y es que Luna ha insistido tan…-se calló de golpe- quiero decir Luna me ha dicho algo sobre que unos ¿_Bibbleres_? Te han estado persiguiendo y ya sabes como es. Quiso que viniera hablar contigo-sonrió.

-Aún no entiendo como es que…-no pudo terminar.

-He acabo con ella. Malfoy, ya todos me lo han dicho pero quien sabe… A veces las cosas pueden terminar como uno menos lo espera- y dejando dobles sentidos en el aire, Nott comenzó a andar hacia la ventana- ¿Qué te parece si le dejas el día libre a Granger a ver si se arregla un poco?

-Aunque no lo creas, ya lo he hecho. Y es que no quiero tener todo el día en mi casa a esa pelo-arbusto, cuando voy a tener que soportarla toda la noche.-Dijo Malfoy restándole importancia al asunto.- Y ahora que hablamos de Granger ¿Me puedes decir qué cojones piensas que haga toda la noche con ella? No me soporta, no la soporto ¿O ya se te olvidó?-comentó Draco levantando un poco la voz, mientras seguía con esa sonrisa tan suya.

-Pues yo que sé, tendrás que vértelas solas. Ya me imagino, tú y Her…Granger bailando frente a todo Hogwarts-soltó Theo mientras una sonora carcajada salía de sus labios y recibía el primer _"Avada"_ con los ojos de su amigo.-No me mires así Draco, será épico.

-No me toques los cojones Nott. Todo esto es tu maldito problema.-siseó el ex príncipe de slytherin mientras se sentaba en un cómodo butacón de piel de algún excéntrico animal-No me hace ni pisca de gracia ir con la sabelotodo a ese baile. Realmente creo que te afecta estar tanto tiempo con la loca de tu novia, y es que este tipo de ideas jamás se te habían ocurrido antes.

-¿Có...Cómo dices? A mi no se me ha ocurrido nada, el ministro me lo ha dictado.-Balbuceó Nott comenzando a ponerse nervioso.- Por favor… Tú sabes bien que jamás te pondría en estos "aprietos".

-Como digas Nott, ahora sí ¿A qué has venido? Bien sabes que las mentiras no van contigo. ¡Habla!-dijo Draco mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas, eso sí, sin perder su elegancia.

***Hermione***

Esa mañana Hermione se despertó y como si fuera una máquina ya programa se dispuso a servirse su bien cargada taza de café. Aún con los ojos cerrados y la molesta luz del sol pegándole fijamente en su rostro, pudo distinguir entre el sonido de los autos (muggles) que pasaban por la calle, el sonido de un pequeño golpe contra el cristal.

¡Merlín! Es que no podía pasar un solo día sin que una lechuza tocara a su ventada. Dejando su taza sobre el fregadero, se dirigió hacia el animal que ya la miraba con algo de furia. Ni bien desató el pequeño pergamino de la pata de la lechuza, ésta abrió sus alas dándole la espalda a la molesta castaña.

Al solo absorber el olor que desprendía la nota supo inmediatamente de quien era _"Maldito subconsciente" pensó _Hermione al darse cuenta que reconocía rápidamente el olor del engreído hurón.

La nota era simple.

"_**Hoy no vengas. D.M"**_

¡Qué clase de persona se creía Draco Malfoy! Con toda la fuerza del mundo, y obviamente con un toque de varita prendió su chimenea y echó la nota ahí. Viendo como ésta se consumía poco a poco por las abrazadoras llamas. Cuando ya no quedaba nada de la tonta nota de Malfoy, una despeinada y algo sucia, Luna, se apareció por la chimenea, mientras sonreía de forma radiante a la perpleja castaña que estaba de bruces en el suelo. Gracias al reciente susto.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Luna! ¡No te vuelvas a aparecer así! Me has dado un susto de muerte-dijo la castaña volviéndose a poner de pie mientras se limpiaba un poco de ceniza que Luna había depositado en su ropa al ayudarla a pararse.

-Lo siento Hermione-bajó la mirada- no sabía que acababas de encender la chimenea.

-No te preocupes-dijo Hermione, restándole importancia al asunto- ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, pues únicamente quería ver si… Bueno este ¿Irás al baile de Hogwarts?-dijo Lovegood con ese entusiasmo tan característico suyo.

-Creo que no...-dijo, alarmando notablemente a su rubia amiga- Es que Malfoy…-no terminó.

-La fiesta es para los graduados ¿no? No me irás a decir que echarás a perder tu noche por Draco, ¡Vamos Herms será divertido! Es más yo te ayudaré a arreglarte-sonrió Luna, mientras veía como su amiga sonreía no tan convencida.

-Verás Luna yo…-la castaña intentaba alejar esa loca idea de la cabeza de su simpática amiga.

-Tómalo como un favor Hermione, por lo de la chimenea-dijo Luna con toda la inocencia del mundo. Inocencia que Hermione no pudo mandar al caño por un estupidez suya. Tal vez se equivocaba y Luna podía ayudarla. Solo tal ves…

Mientras Hermione llevaba a Luna a su cuarto y ésta con un toque de su varita hizo aparecer un brillante, pero simple vestido amarillo bajo. (Un poco más cerrado arriba, link)

-¡Vaya Luna! Es realmente hermoso…- Hermione tenía que admitirlo, el vestido estaba muy bien, y seguramente le quedaría perfecto a su amiga.

-Ginny me ha ayudado a elegirlo. ¿Si te gusta?-sonrió soñadoramente la rubia mientras se sacaba los zapatos y comenzaba a "danzar" en el cuarto de la leona.

Ya sabía Hermione que esos gustos no podían ser de Luna. Y es que no dudaba de la falta de buen gusto de su amiga. Lo que le preocupaba era que a su amiga le faltaba uno que otro clavo.

Hermione sonrió al ver el modo infantil que tomaba la rubia, y es que a pesar de todo ella siempre irradiaba felicidad y eso, la hacía sentir bien.

La mañana pasó sin más, entre conversaciones, comida, risas y uno que otro cotilleo.

-Hermione… ¿Aún te gusta Draco?-soltó sin nada de disimulo Luna.

Hermione que estaba tomando en ese momento un poco de zumo de calabaza se atragantó haciendo que los colores de su rostro pasaran, del blanco, al verde, al morado y finalmente al rojo. Y es que de la lista de preguntas que tenía Luna hacia ella, esa estaba en último lugar. Por no decir que ni siquiera estaba en la lista.

-Pero que dices Luna…-intentó serenarse la ojimiel, mientras limpiaba el desorden que había provocado-Nunca me ha gustado esa serpiente.

-Pero si tú me dijiste que…-intentaba hablar Luna.

-No Luna, tal ves lo entendiste mal. Dije que Malfoy era ¿lindo?-se sonrojó-Jamás dije que me gustara.

Y ahí sí, los planes que Luna tenía se fueron al suelo. Es que no podía ser… _¿A Hermione NO le gusta Draco? Es que acaso ella había entendido mal. _Luna sentía como todo iba cayendo poco a poco. Como su plan se iba desmoronando. Pero _¡NO!_ Ella recordaba bien las palabras dichas por Herms la noche en la que declaró su _"amor"_ por el platinado.

_*Flash Back*_

_-Si tan solo Draco hubiera tomado otras decisiones…-decía una triste castaña mientras veía como poco a poco el sol se iba escondiendo_.

_-¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo es Draco el hurón?-dijo Ginny, mientras levantaba su perfecta ceja roja. _

_Luna, únicamente escuchaba todo mientras movía su varita entre sus dedos. Y veía como la castaña tomaba un tono rojo nada usual en ella._

_-¡Merlín! No me digas que te gusta Malfoy-Rió Ginny mientras tomaba a la ojimiel de los hombros. Y esta se ponía aún más roja si era posible-¡Hermione te gusta el hurón! _

_-No Ginny, es que…simplemente me parece ¿atractivo?-Hermione se veía nerviosa ¿Qué iba a decir? ¡Sí, me gusta Malfoy desde siempre! ¡NO! _

_-Saben…-la voz de Luna las sacó de su discusión-Un nargle se ha metido a tu cuarto Ginny, y es malo. ¡Hay que sacarlo!- y dicho eso comenzó a dar manotazos por doquier, haciendo que las dos muchachas se espantaran y comenzaran a seguir a Luna._

_Mientras Hermione aún con algo de resistencia en seguir haciendo aquél ridículo movimiento de manos, desviaba su mira hacia Luna la cuál con un casi irreconocible movimiento le guiñaba un ojo. _

_*Fin Flash Back*_

Luna no era tan ingenua como todos pensaban y es que al ver el nerviosismo de su amiga, supo que todo lo que decía era mentira.

_A Hermione Granger aún le gustaba Draco Malfoy. _

Mientras hablaban sobre cómo se peinarían, qué se pondrían, como llegarían y más. No notaron que ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde hasta que un muy ruido ¡PLOP! Las sacó de su conversación.

-¿Qué fue eso? Acaso… ¿esperas a alguien?-preguntó Luna mientras se levantaba de la cama, en la que hace unos momentos había estado girando.

-No, bueno, no al menos que yo sepa-dicho esto Hermione tomó su varita y salió a investigar.

Y ahí en media sala de estar con más de 10 bolsas y artículos de belleza regados en el suelo estaba la menor de los Weasley. Que lucia como una prisionera recién salida de Azkaban.

-¿Merlín, Ginny! Que susto nos has dado… ¿Qué haces ahí?-preguntó Luna, asomando su cabeza por detrás de los hombros de Hermione.

-Bueno como ven ¡He venido a salvarles la noche!- sonrió triunfal mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a agitar su varita poniendo todo lo que había traído en orden- ¿Qué esperan? Ayúdenme con esto- dijo, mientras les pasaba una gran bolsa con sedosas y voluminosas telas dentro. - ¡Vamos, vamos! Que no hay tiempo que perder.

Como por arte de magia (xd) en menos de 2 horas ambas chicas estaban vestidas, arregladas y tan despampanantes como si fueran las mismísimas reinas de Inglaterra.

Cada una estaba hermosa a su manera, y deslumbraban más que un _Lumus._

En ese mismo momento, un _patronus_ con forma de lobo entraba por la ventana.

-Es Theo… Dice que en 20 minutos pasarán por nosotras Herms-sonrió radiante Luna.

-Bueno es mejor que me vaya. Harry debe estar esperándome.-dijo Ginny mientras se volvía a ver en el espejo- Espero que con la desaparición no me desarregle-sonrió.

-Este, Ginny… ¿Irá Ronald al baile?

-Dijo que sí, además también me dijo que te daría una sorpresa- Terminó Ginny mientras se desaparecía. Y es que con tanto ajetreo olvidaron completamente decirle a Ginny que Hermione iría al baile con Draco. ¡Merlín! Ojalá nada malo suceda.

***FIN DEL CAPÍTULO***

Bueeno*-*, espero que les guste este capítulo, pensaba hacer todo el baile en un solo cap, pero el tiempo y la imaginación no me alcanzó.

Aquí están los links de los vestidos, si no les gusta pues… Imagínense los que quieran*-*

Espero que les guste y eso:$ Muchas gracias por leerme:3.

Actualizaré el día miércoles o jueves y es que tengo un pequeño problema en mi casa y no sé si me llegue a conectar.

Vestido Hermione: vestidosyfamosas images selena_gomez/selena_gomez_2. jpg

Vestido Luna: . pe/ files/ galeria/ 201323691877 .jpg

Vestido Ginny: bravoporti wp-content/ uploads/ 2011/ 09/ Demi-lovato .jpg

Ya saben todo unido:3.

¡Saludos & gracias!


	6. Chapter 6- El Baile II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter NO me perteneces, solo los uso para jugar un ratito*-***

•Baile II.

Mientras Luna daba los últimos retoques a sus vestidos y al maquillaje. Hermione intentaba calmar sus nervios y es que ¡Ir al baile con Malfoy! Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza. Ni como sueño, ni como pesadilla. No era que le desagradara o algo así. Simplemente no sabía como actuar. _"Tal ves no todo sea malo. ¡Vamos Hermione! ¡No te hagas ilusiones tontas, estamos hablando de Malfoy, él te odia!"_

Intentando borrar esos pensamientos e impidiendo que la ira brotara hacia el exterior comentó;

-Luna… ¿Crees que esto sea una buena idea? Quiero decir… Malfoy me odia y yo no quiero… Bueno tú entiendes-decía la castaña mientras tomaba asiento y movía sus temblorosas manos.

-Herms, estás hermosa y Draco no podrá arruinarte la noche-la reconfortó, mientras con un movimiento de su varita y una sonrisa hacía aparecer una botella de whiskey de fuego y dos copas.

-No sabía que tomabas Luna…-sonrió Hermione mientras tomaba el fino cristal entre sus dedos.

-Yo tampoco-contestó sin más la soñadora rubia- pero me parece una buena idea con este frío-dijo, mientras bebía de un solo golpe el contenido de la copa.

-Luna…-reprendió Hermione- no creo que sea buena idea que bebas así, no vaya a ser que te siente mal- terminó sonriendo.

-Tonterías, Herms, tonterías- la alegre rubia volvía a servir más del ambarino líquido en su copa.

Al finalizar ya 3 rondas, Luna sonrió al escuchar como el timbre del apartamento de Hermione sonaba y detrás de la puerta se escuchaba una inconfundible y masculina voz hablar.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido Theo?- y en ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los dos slytherins muchísimo más apuestos de lo que comúnmente iban, claro, si eso era posible.

_Y ahí estaba él, tan impecable y elegante. Y es que realmente Draco parecía una perfecta escultura griega en todo su esplendor. Estaba jodidamente perfecto. Parecía a ver sido esculpido por el mismo Miguel Ángel y llegaba a tener la perfección de David. Su piel de mármol blanco resalta tan armónicamente con esos ojos color mercurio, que te abrían paso hacia lo desconocido. Hacia un frío y oscuro lugar por nuevo y sin descubrir. Y porque no, Hermione tenía que admitirlo, tenía el porte y la presencia de un modelo de Hugo Boss, emanaba masculinidad y gracia por cada poro al descubierto de su perfecto cuerpo, de su angelical y al mismo tiempo diabólica cara. Simplemente estaba tan…_

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!-decía Luna.

El sonido de alguien llamándola por su nombre la sacó de la forma más brusca posible de sus pensamientos haciéndola caer en cuenta que había quedado anonadada con la belleza que Malfoy poseía.

-No me gastes Granger.-Dijo Malfoy con cinismo- Y cierra la boca, que alguno de esos animales de los que tanto habla tu amiga se te meterán.

Sonrojada hasta la médula Hermione desvió la mirada hacia Theodore que sonreía de una manera burlona, mientras depositaba su mirada en ella y luego en Draco.

-Algo que decir Draco…-dijo Nott sonriendo abiertamente.

-¿Nos vamos a la jodida fiesta o qué?- cambió rápidamente de tema.

"_¡Qué patán!"_ Pensó Hermione, y roja de la furia y la vergüenza.

-Adelántense, voy por mi bolso-dijo mientras se movía ágilmente hacia su recámara.

***Draco* (En la mañana xd cuando Theo va…)**

-¡Habla!.- volvió a decir Draco- Sé que no vienen a hablarme sobre esos bichos que únicamente tu novia cree-sonrió victorioso.

-Bueno… Este, Draco ¿Aun te gusta Granger-sabía que había dicho una estupidez pero ya lo había hecho, vio también como la mueca amigable de su amigo se fue tornando hasta llegar a ser una mueca de desagrado.-Quiero decir…

-Nott, no digas estupideces. Granger ya no me gusta y pensé que este tema había quedado zanjado ya hace mucho-terminó Draco tensando descomunalmente la mandíbula, mientras con su mano acariciaba lentamente el bolsillo de su pantalón-No quiero que vuelvas a hablar sobre esto-finalizó cortante.

Pero...-se calló de inmediato al ver que Draco metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo donde se pudo distinguir como tomaba la varita entre sus dedos.

-Basta Nott. Si eso era de lo que quería hablar, ya puedes irte. Y deja de creer todas esas tonterías de las que habla tu lunática novia.

Realmente Draco estaba enfadado, y es que como no enojarse cuando tan descaradamente le tocaban el tema de su _"enamoramiento" _hacia Hermione Granger.

Es que ese tema era un tabú para él. Ni siquiera podía admitirlo todavía para sí mismo a ver sentido y seguir sintiendo "algo" más que atracción hacia la castaña.

Mientras intentaba descifrar que eran esos "sentimientos" tan muggles que crecían en su interior, sintió como Nott intentaba meterse en sus pensamientos.

-¡Ni lo sueñes Nott!-lo fulminó con la mirada, de verdad odiaba que usaran _legemerancia _con él, y únicamente dos persona había tenido permiso para hacerlo: Theodore Nott y _El-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado._ Pero en esta ocasión Nott no tenía permiso.

Nott solo sonrió.

-Mejor dime ¿Qué harás hoy? Pensé que podríamos pasar por Luna y Granger…-dijo- Luna me ha dicho que estará en casa de la leona.

-Como quieras, pero ya deja de hacer tontos intentos de _"infiltración"_, que no podrás-Y así zanjó el tema.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente entre; miradas, escrutinio, intentos en vano de _legemerancia_ y uno que otro grito de exasperación por parte de ambas serpientes.

-Le mandaré un _patronus_ a Luna, ha de estar preocupada que no pasa ya por ella-hablaba mientras de su varita salía una luz blanquecina con forma de lobo y danzaba hasta traspasar la pared.

-Será mejor que te arregles Nott- y dicho esto Draco se retiró al baño de su habitación.

En menos de 15 minutos ambos chicos estaban listos y realmente lucían genial.

-Nos apareceremos en el apartamento de Granger, Luna me ha dejado su dirección-dijo mientras le tendía un papel con la dirección anotada, luego Theo desapareció.

Draco en menos de dos segundos estaba también junto a su amigo, en una pequeña estancia casi sin iluminación y con un decorado nulo. Eso sin decir que únicamente tenía dos puertas y nada agradables.

"_¿Es que Granger vivía aquí? ¡Sí que tenía malos gustos!"_ se decía mientras veía como Nott tocaba la pared en la que una puerta café se encontraba.

***PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII* **

Un sonido nada agradable y molesto, que salía Morgana sabía donde, sacó a Draco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido Theo?—preguntó Draco mirando hacia todos lados- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Es el timbre Malfoy-dijo Theo mientras se reía. Y es que claramente Draco no sabía de eso primero. En su mansión no había electricidad como para poner una apartado muggle y segundo simplemente con pisar terrenos Malfoy un elfo aparecía-Es un aparato muggle.

Enseguida la puerta se abría mientras dejaba ver a una muy simpática y elegante Luna.

-¡Chicos!- sonrió amable- los estábamos esperando- se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a las dos serpientes al hogar de la castaña.

Y en ese momento la cordura se fue al suelo… Y es que Granger para decir verdad esta bien, _¿Bien? ¡No! Estaba espectacular._

Sus miradas chocaron y en ese momento una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo.

Jamás la había visto tan bien, eso sin contar la noche del Baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos. En su cuarto año. Noche…, que sin darse cuenta todo el odio que profesaba hacia la leona cambió de dirección.

¿es que acaso la Sangresucia tenía sangre de _veela_? Se rió ante la ironía de su pensamiento pero es que realmente estaba espléndida. Pero jamás lo admitiría. La siempre enmarañada mata de risos de la castaña, ahora caían de una forma tan sincronizada por sus costados en un lacio envidiado por la misma _Afrodita_. Y ¡Merlín! ¿Alguien había cerrado las ventas o es que hacia mas calor?

El jodido vestido plata se le ceñía perfectamente a su delgada cintura y caía como un colosal velo por sus largas piernas que en ese mismo instante Draco deseaba conocer.

Malfoy rogaba a Merlín, a Morgana y hasta a los Dioses muggles que se apiadaran de él. Esto tenía que acabar ¡AHORA!

-No me gastes Granger-dijo Malfoy con toda la sorna posible, mientras tenía la boca seca-Y cierra la boca que se te vayan a meter esos bichos de los que habla Lovegood.

Theo como siempre, dándose cuenta de lo tenso e incómodo que se estaba poniendo el ambiente comentó.

-Buenas noches, realmente luces muy bien Granger-dijo regalándole una mirada graciosa al platinado-¿No es así, Draco?

-Como sea. ¿Nos vamos? Si más rápido comienza esta tortura más rápido finalizará-dijo, mientras Luna sonreía.

-Iré por mi bolso, adelántense-dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta para ir a su recámara. Dos segundos después quedaban únicamente las dos serpientes en compañía de la Ravenclaw.

-Theo, adelantémonos-dijo la rubia tomando el brazo de su novia y sacándolo del departamento-Draco… cuida de Herms-finalizó cerrando la puerta.

-Maldita Lunática-siseaba Draco mientras recorría todo con su mirada- ¿Por qué diablos tarda tanto Granger?- se preguntaba cada 2 segundos. Y es que ya habían pasado más de diez minutos y no regresaba.

Así que decidió ir a investigar, cuando distinguió la habitación de Hermione, por donde salía una pequeña luz, Draco entró. La vio frente al espejo mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus aterciopeladas piernas.

Tenía que borrar esa imagen de su mente en este mismo instante. ¡Merlín! La jodida leona tenía unas piernas de infarto.

-Granger, te apuras-dijo Draco con la voz algo ronca-Theo y tu amiga ya se han marchado.

-Malfoy ¿Me estabas espiando?-Dijo Granger mientras roja de furia tomaba su bolso.

-No tienes nada como estar haciendo eso-mintió- así que apúrate-dijo mientras volvía al pequeño salón donde nuevamente esa perturbadora imagen se adueñaba de sus pensamientos e imaginación.

Dos segundos después ambos estaban en la sala.

-Bien... ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Hermione mientras metía su varita en un pliegue de su túnica.

-Es que no sabes aparecerte sola Granger?-dijo Malfoy burlón. Y obviamente no quería tener cerca de la leona.

-Simplemente quise ser amable contigo Malfoy…No vaya a ser que no recuerdes como aparecerte-Contraatacó Hermione mientras fulminaba al rubio.

-Guarda tu fingida amabilidad para la comadreja, no quiero llegar oliendo a impura-terminó Draco sonriendo y luego se desapareció.

Es que Malfoy jamás cambiaría. Bufó algo dolida mientras giraba sobre si misma y aparecía en las rejas de Hogwarts. Todo estaba perfectamente iluminado. Veía como pequeñas hadas revoloteaban por los árboles y como a lo lejos el Sauce Boxeador movía sus ramas al ritmo de una lejana melodía. Sinceramente el castillo lucia magnífico, parecía de uno de los cuentos muggles que de pequeña su madre le solía contar, donde la feliz princesa terminaba viviendo junto con su príncipe azul.

Y eso era lo que Hermione quería. O al menos por una noche _"Sentir como una princesa" _con o sin su príncipe azul. Ni Draco ni nadie seria impedimento para disfrutar de esa noche.

Y ahí estaba _su_ _"príncipe azul" _o… ¿verde? Ni príncipe, ni suyo. Ahí estaba Malfoy apoyado en la verja mientras la veía fijamente y se acercaba a ella.

-Esta bien Granger, acabemos rápido con esto- y como todo un caballero que él era le extendió el brazo para que ella se lo tomara.

Mientras entregaban sus invitaciones a Filch, que estaba en la puerta ya se podía oír uno que otro murmullo sobre los recién llegados.

Después de andar en silencio hasta la gran entrada del castillo habló Draco por primera vez.

-Granger, fije que la pasas bien y yo haré lo mismo-dijo Malfoy- no quiero quedar como si te aburriera.

-Como sea- y dicho esto entraron al gran comedor, que ahora lucía impecable. No estaban las 5 mesas de siempre, contando con la de los profesores, si no más bien había pequeñas meses circulares alrededor de lo que parecía ser la pista de baile. Donde ya una que otra pareja estaba situada.

Al entrar, todo cayó en un incómodo silencio. Hermione incluso pensó que la banda había dejado de tocar. Y es que todos se habían quedado estáticos. Con la mirada fija en los dos chicos que estaban parados debajo del arco de la puerta.

Y así el infierno para Draco y Hermione se desató. Los murmullos y cotilleos empezaron y a un tono lo bastante alto como para oírlo hasta la cabaña de Hagrid.

A cada paso que daban se oían cosas como. _"¿Granger y Malfoy?" "¡Seguro Hermione le dio Amortentia!" "Draco debió haber usado una imperdonable" "Sabia que terminaría juntos, era obvio tanto odio" "Seguro Granger está embarazada" _

Al llegar a una mesa apartada donde estaban únicamente Theo y Luna ambos chicos se soltaron como si de imanes opuestos se tratara.

-¡Merlín! Esto ha sido horrible-dijo Hermione exhausta, mientras miraba alrededor, y es que a pesar de ya haber entrado, muchas mirada estaban aún fijas en ellos.

-Ni que lo digas Granger… ¡Merlín!-rió-¿Tú y yo juntos? ¡JAMÁS!-dijo, con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal.

Ante esta exclamación Luna no pudo evitar soltar una risita, mientras miraba soñadoramente a los dos chicos que estaban frente a ella. _Pronto cederían, muy bien lo sabía ella…_

Todo estaba demasiado tenso e incómodo, hasta que Luna se puso a parlotear alegremente con Neville, que minutos antes se había reunido con todos en la mesa. Y vaya que se llevó una sorpresa al ver sentado a Malfoy junto a su castaña amiga.

-Mal…Malfoy… ¿Qué haces aquí?-titubeó el morocho chico- es que acaso... tú…tú y Hermi...one están…?-soltó al aire. Ganándose una oscura mirada de parte de Draco.

-No seas idiota Longbottom, no salgo con ella y no lo haré nunca-dijo- así que sácate esas locas ideas de la cabeza.

Neville algo asustado por el tono de Malfoy se sentó a un lado de Hermione que intentaba explicarle todo con la mirada.

La charla fue mejorando poco a poco, Los cuatro chicos hablaban animadamente, mientras Malfoy lanzaba miradas de superioridad y odio a todo aquel que se le quedase viendo.

Todo parecía ir bien para la castaña, aún faltaban muchos por llegar y esperaba que realmente nada saliera mal

Luego de unos minutos, a la castaña se le fue el color de la cara. Y es que ahí venían dos serpientes muy conocidas para ella. Y no hubiera sido tan malo si en sus rostros se mostrara la siempre típica mueca que solían dar. Pero ¡No! Ahora ambos muchacho venía con la sonrisa más radiante y al parecer aguantando las ganas de lanzar una sonora carcajada.

Blaise Zabini, acompañado de Pansy Parkinson se acercaron a la mesa en la que Draco y Theo estaban sentados, y es que no lo podían creer. Estaban junto a la pelo-arbusto y la lunática. Esto sí que era inesperado y divertido.

-¡Merlín!-soltó Blaise, al llegar a la mesa- Los dejamos solos un año y terminan con Srta. Lunática y Srta. Perfección—rió. Mientras Pansy lo acompañaba con sus estruendosas carcajadas.

-¡Cállate Zabini!-Malfoy fue el primero en hablar-No estoy con Granger…-dijo Draco, molesto. Realmente no soportaba que sus amigos se mofaran de él.

-Entonces Nott tampoco está con Lunáti..Lovegood- dijo Pansy al ver la mirada que Theo le daba-Pues veo que sí. Esto realmente es una sorpresa-rió mientras tomaba asiento junto al los demás.

Esto era realmente lo más descabellado en lo que había estado Blaise, y eso era decir mucho para él.

-Creo que al fin se cumplió tu sueño Draco-sonrió Zabini, mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás. Bien sabía que Draco odiaba que le mencionaran sobre ese "asuntito" con Granger.

-¡Cállate Zabini!-volvió a gritar Malfoy. ¿Es que el moreno no podía mantener ni un segundo la boca cerrada? Obviamente ¡No! Blaise Zabini era un bocazas de nacimiento. Y eso sin contar que se sutileza no tenía ni pizca.

Los minutos pasaron entre bromas de parte de Zabini, y miradas llenas de incredulidad de parte de Pansy. Bien sabía ella que a Draco le gusta Granger, y obviamente no de su boca. Porque como siempre Blaise se ocupaba de hacer saber los secretos de sus otros dos mejores amigos. Aunque jamás pensó que Draco se atreviera a invitar a Granger al baile, esto era muy raro. Y más aún porque Theodore no parecía ni un poco admirado por ello.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, en los cuales Blaise les informaba sobre lo que Pansy y él habían estado haciendo en su nuevo trabajo, decidieron ir a bailar, todos menos dos. Hermione y Draco se quedaron sentados viendo como todos se divertían.

-Granger, podrías dejar de mirar así a todo el mundo. Pareciera que te tengo cautiva-dijo Draco mientras sonreía ladeadamente.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!-dijo Granger haciendo el ademán de levantarse, cosa que no logró ya que en ese preciso momento un grito ensordecedor hizo que todo el gran comedor quedara en silencio.

-¡HERMIONE! ¿QUÉ HACES CON ESE MALDITO MORTÍFAGO?-El grito de Ronald Weasley resonó con eco propio durante varios segundos, en los cuales nadie dijo nada.

*****FIN DEL CAPÍTULO*** **

HOOOOOOOLA(:

Bueno, aquí está el capitulo del comienzo del baile, espero que les guste*-*

El siguiente capítulo ya será el fin del baile, si quieren dar alguna idea o algo sobre como debería ser, soy toda oídos. Muchísimas gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7- Error

El Baile III.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter NO me perteneces, solo los uso para jugar un ratito*-* **

**Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes!:S Estos días bueno… No han sido los mejores para mí. Además tenía planeado subirlo el viernes pero donde estaba todo el capítulo completo y el siguiente se me ha perdido. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, agradecería MUCHISIMO aportes e ideas. Gracias por leerme*-* **

***Comienzo* **

-¡HERMIONE! ¿QUÉ HACES CON ESE MALDITO MORTÍFAGO?-El grito de Ronald Weasley resonó con eco propio durante varios segundos, en los cuales nadie dijo nada. Mientras el rostro del pelirrojo se tornaba de un color rojo parecido al de su cabello. De dos rápidas zancadas se situó a lado de la castaña. Y tomándola del brazo la levantó de golpe los pocos centímetros que le faltaban.

-¿Qué haces Ronald Weasley?-gritó Hermione, mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Ronald. Muchos invitados seguían aún curioseando el "escándalo "que Ron estaba formando.

-Comadreja…-La voz de Malfoy sonó con su típico arrastre de palabras. Atemorizando a muchos que inmediatamente desviaron la mirada. Su voz era calma, y eso los asustaba muchísimo más-Deja en paz a mi prometida-siseó de la misma forma la serpiente, tomando delicadamente de la pequeña cintura a la leona mientras la apartaba de Ron.

Esta afirmación dejó perplejos a muchos y más aún a Hermione Granger. Que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Es que Malfoy la había llamado _¿Su prometida?_

Esas dos palabras retumbaban en la mente de la castaña. Granger sentía como los colores subían a su rostro. Y no únicamente por la vergüenza que el "numerito" de Ron le había causado. Si no también por la ira y la perplejidad que en su interior iba tomando paso.

-Malf…-no pudo terminar. Y es que Weasley se había abalanzado sobre el platinado mientras la conmoción seguía tomando cabida en el salón. Y de uno a otro segundo el pelirrojo intentaba darle un golpe al estilo muggle al rubio. Y Malfoy a pesar que no hacia tales proezas para alegrar a los cotillas que estaban en el salón. Sabía bien como esquivar tales golpes. Tenía sus reflejos muy activados.

Mientras un unísono grito sonaba de parte de todas las féminas del salón. Ronald Weasley calló inmovilizado por una furiosa Hermione. Y es que a Granger no le cabía en su cabeza como osaba Ronald Weasley a venir y hacerle tremendo alboroto. Ron dio de bruces contra el suelo mientras una airada castaña salía del salón bajo la mira de los presentes.

Todos quedaron paralizados, y es que ni en sus más remotos sueños se imaginaron a uno de los integrantes del trío de otro, lanzándole un hechizo a otro de su trío. La cara de todos era un poema, digno de ver. Malfoy estaba que no cabía en si de gozo, y es que realmente le había sorprendido que Granger hubiera hecho eso. Por otro lado Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson eran fusilados por una enojada pelirroja que se acercaba a grandes zancadas donde su hermano. Y es que a esos dos hasta el más mínimo detalle les daba gracias. Y más aún ver a la comadreja tirada en el suelo.

Luna Lovegood por su parte miraba todo un poco alejada junto con Theo, quienes tenían muchas dudas al respecto. Y es que esto se estaba saliendo de control. Por su culpa, y por la culpa de los dos involucrados.

Mientras _el-niño-que-vivió_ intentaba reanimar a su amigo. Fueron muy pocos los que notaron como Draco Malfoy salía disimuladamente del salón. Y menos aún los que sabían que irían tras Hermione Granger.

Theo y Blaise mientras veía como su amigo intentaba pasar desapercibido en su "huida" intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice y rogaban a Merlín que le dieran la fuerza a Granger de soportar al platinado.

Después de haber dejado inconsciente a su amigo, Hermione no se lo podía creer. _¡Había atacado a Ronald! _Y como si eso fuera poco. Le había gustado que Malfoy intentara defenderla, aunque al final ella lo defendió a él.

Mientras caminaba por los tan conocidos pasillos de Hogwarts se detuvo en uno que muchos recuerdos le trajo, y que en ese preciso instante quería traerlo a la realidad. A su memoria llegaban bastos recuerdo de cómo e menor de los Weasley era atacado por una bandada de pájaros, comandados por una celosa Hermione.

Se sentó mientras sonreía. Y no se percató de cómo una sombra a la que únicamente se le notaban dos puntos mercurio en su rostro, la miraba de una forma penetrante.

-Granger… Jamás te perdonaré este desplante-la voz de Malfoy sonó serena, mientras salía de las penumbras y veía como la castaña daba un respingo.

-¡Malfoy! Me has asustado…-Hermione decía, mientras volvía a ponerse de pie a un lado del hurón.

-Tú me has plantado- su voz seguía siendo esa melodía seseante y suave, pero al mismo tiempo era amenazadora- Te he defendido y tu te has echado a correr-sonrió.

-Malfoy, aunque no lo creas yo te defendí- dijo Hermione con todo de superioridad- así que espero que al menos me des las gracias.

-¡Morgana! Pero qué barbaridades dices… Tendrías tú que estar agradecida, la comadre…Weasley-se corrigió al ver la mirada de la castaña. Y eso lo inquietó más. _¿Porqué demonios cesaba sus insultos hacia el pobretón? ¿Por la mirada de Granger? ¡Merlín!_ – Vamos Granger-zanjó el tema.

-¿A dónde?- Dijo Hermione mientras levantaba la ceja- ¿Piensas volver allá…?

-Solo no. Contigo sí.-Dijo Malfoy- Mi prometida no estará deambulando un pasillo mientras los demás se divierten-sonrió de medio lado.

-Malfoy, no soy tu prometida. ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Y dime ¿PORQUÉ HAS DICHO ESO?-el tono de Hermione subió dos grados más de lo normalmente valorado.

-Vamos Granger… No me dirás que no te pareció chistoso-rió. Y eso sorprendió a Hermione. ¿_A caso Malfoy se estaba riendo? Y ¡Merlín! Esto era más absurdo aún. CON ELLA. NO DE ELLA._

Y ese pequeño sonido proveniente de a garganta del blondo hizo a Hermione sonreír. Tenía que admitirlo. Había dejado perplejos a todos. Incluyéndola.

-Bien Malfoy, como quieras-dijo. Mientras intentaba disimular muy bien su impresión. Hermione se adelantó mientras Malfoy únicamente seguía perdido en esa suave y dulce sonrisa que Hermione le había regalado. _¡Era un idiota! Siempre había anhelado que Hermione Granger le regalase una sonrisa así. Y ahora que lo hacia lo único que quería hacer, era lo único que no se le tenía permitido. ¡Maldita sea! _

-Granger…-la interrumpió Malfoy- no llegaremos así. Aunque no te guste tendremos que seguir con esta farsa- dijo Malfoy mientras tomaba a la ojimiel del brazo- Al menos por esta noche-concluyó mientras la atraía hacia su lado. Haciendo que a Hermione se le subieran los colores.

Caminaron un rato y al cabo de dos segundos ya estaban en las puertas entreabiertas del gran comedor.

-Tranquila _Hermione- _dijo Draco lentamente en la oreja de la castaña. Haciéndola temblar más de la cuenta.

Hermione en ese mismo instante se desconectó del planeta. Y es que Draco Malfoy jamás la había llamado por su nombre de pila. Y tenía que admitir que su nombre se oía jodidamente bien en los labios del blondo.

Ya no podía distinguir nada a su alrededor y rogaba a Merlín que nadie se diese cuenta de ello. Solo podía distinguir un mentolado aroma a su lado y como era halada hacia el interior del salón delicadamente. Y ella únicamente se dejaba hacer.

Todo estaba en silencio. O eso era lo que Hermione pensaba ya que no podía escuchar más que las pisadas que ambos pares de zapatos dejaban.

Al llegar a lo que pareció ser el centro de la estancia pudo por fin poner sus cinco sentidos de nuevo al juego. Y notó como todos los miraban.

La mitad de los presentes miraban anonadados a la pareja que había ingresado tan campantemente al salón

La otra mitad, miraban con horror como un pelirrojo volvía a ponerse pálido y en menos de dos segundos estaba nuevamente a dos pasos de la reciente pareja.

Minerva McGonagall observa todo desde la mesa que era exclusivamente para el profesorado del colegio. Y es que no podía permitir que otra disputa de ese calibre se diese en su colegio.

De un brinco, la señora de aguileña nariz se paró frente a los presentes mientras se ponía correctamente su puntiagudo sombrero.

-Señores...-dijo aclarándose la voz, haciendo que los presentes se diesen cuenta en que lugar estaban. Pero eso no fue suficiente para Ronald, que de un certero golpe, hizo que Draco Malfoy soltara a la castaña para pasarse la mano por la mandíbula. Lugar donde hace pocos segundos el puño de un desquiciado Ronald Weasley había ido a parar.

Una exclamación de horror resonó por todo el Gran Salón, mientras más de la mitad de las féminas se tapaban la boca de incredulidad.

Y es que no lo podían creer. Ronald Weasley había golpeado de la forma más burda y muggle a Draco Malfoy. Esto se pondría bueno. O eso creían las personas que no conocía a Malfoy.

Mientras tanto 3 serpientes estaban con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. ¡Merlín salve a la comadreja! Y es que no se podía golpear al ex Príncipe de Slytherin, y únicamente llevarse un golpe. No señor. Blaise Zabini estaba que irradiaba alegría, quería ver como su amigo dejaba al pobretón por los suelos. Y no es que fuese malo, simplemente eso se ganaba por hacer semejante escándalo.

-¡Ronald! Pero qué haces- la alta voz de Hermione Granger, hizo que todos volviesen a saltar- ¡Qué te crees!-decía esta mientras miraba con odio a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Hermione… Eso te lo tendría que decir a ti ¿Qué haces con ese maldito mortífago? Tu me amas a mi. No puedes estar con él. Tú quieres volver conmigo. LO SÉ - decía Ron por décima vez en la noche. Y es que no le cabía en la cabeza como su amada Hermione podía estar con ese intento de mortífago.

-Si estoy o no con el, no es tu problema-decía Hermione mientras se giraba para ver a Malfoy, que tenía los puños apretados y poco le falta para perder los estribos.

-Maldita comadreja… Pagarás caro-dijo Draco mientras daba un paso hacia delante, y con ese único gesto, todos los presentes dieron tres pasos hacia atrás.

Y de un rápido movimiento Draco Malfoy estaba apuntando al pelirrojo. Mientras otro gritillo volvía a escucharse.

A punto estaba de lanzarle una imperdonable de no ser por…

-¡Señores! Esta actitud es digna únicamente de unos brutos barbajanes. Si quieren seguir con esto les pido de la manera más amable que se vayan de aquí.-La autoritario voz de Minerva McGonagall hizo que Draco bajara la varita mientras, Ronald Weasley sonería.

-Eso haremos- y dicho esto Weasley tomó a Hermione del brazo arrastrándola hacia la salida del salón.

Esto era inaudito. Theodore Nott rogaba a Merlín, que todo esto que estaba ocurriendo no sea más que un producto de su imaginación. Y es que ese pequeño "error" por parte de Weasley. Sería el comienzo del fin.

Draco Malfoy no iba a permitir que le arrebataran a la castaña. Y menos de esa forma. Y así fue, en menos de dos segundo Draco Malfoy, con varita en mano y una cara que poco, por no decir nadie, había visto salía del salón a toda prisa. Seguido por un pequeño número de personas.

***Fin del Capítulo* **

**Lo siento tanto, sé que no es lo que esperaban pero pfff, se me ha ido de las manos. Discúlpenme por el retraso y la falta de imaginación del capítulo. Prometo recompensárselos. **

**Muchas gracias a los que lo leyeron y siguen aquí a pesar de la espera. El capítulo iba hacer muchísimo más largo e interesante. Pero he perdido todo mi trabajo :S. **

**Espero me sepan comprender, y ayudar. De verdad sería MUY útil recibir sus comentarios con sugerencias para el siguiente capítulo. Quiero que sea algo genial*-* Y obviamente más largo.**

**Solo eso. Muchas gracias nuevamente. **


	8. Chapter 8- Noticias & Artefactos

**Disclaimer: Los personas y lugares no me perteneces, todos son de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling.**** Yo únicamente los uso para jugar.**

•**Noticia y Artefactos.**

Mientras Ronald Weasley arrastraba a Hermione hacia la salida con los gritos de la castaña pidiéndole que la soltara. No sintió como una furiosa serpiente corría tras el dispuesto a no solo golpearlo pues ahora, traía su varita consigo de la cual por la fuerza que ejercía su dueño salían pequeñas chispas verdes.

_¿Qué se cree esa maldita comadreja? _Draco no podía pensar claramente. Bien sabía que todos sus años de "silencio" se irían al caño por esta estúpida imprudencia que estaba a punto de cometer. Había muchísimas probabilidades que después de esto Granger de verdad lo odiaría, y se alejaría aún más de él. Definitivamente.

Recordó claramente como alguna vez Pansy le decía _"No vivas en el pasado Draco, tienes derecho a forjar tu futuro, lejos de tus padres. Y haciendo lo que realmente quieres. Te lo mereces"_ Y él haría eso. En dos pasos muy seguros Draco se situó frente a Weasley y a Hermione. ¡Maldito pobretón! Había hecho llorar a Hermione. Y ese derecho únicamente lo tenía ÉL. Sólo él, nadie más hacía llorar a _SU_ leona.

De un tirón sacó a Granger de las "garras" de la comadreja. Mientras veía como a su alrededor llegaba un agitado grupo de personas. A las que reconocía instantáneamente.

Ahí estaba Potter con la pelirroja, que tenían un expresión de puro asombro. Más allá venía Nott con Lovegood quien no cambiaba de expresión, pues seguí de lo más feliz y tranquila, a comparación de Theo. El cual era el único que tenía una cara de terror. Porque bien sabía él de que era capaz Draco Malfoy. Sabía claramente que era lo que le pasaba por la mente a su platinado a migo, y también sabía que Malfoy sería capas de eso y de más. Esto era malo, jodidamente malo…

Por otro lado Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson tenía una cara de locos recién salidos de Azkaban, mezclados con una oscura mirada y una sonrisa digna de alguien con algún problema, al cual no sabría como ponerle fin. Era una de esas sonrisas nerviosas. Y poco les faltaba a ambos para lanzarse al suelo para partirse e la risa, mientras lloraban. Porque ciertamente ellos también sabía que pasaría pero eso les daba risa.

Luego de a ver visto quienes estaban a su alrededor, se decidió hacer lo que para él estaba bien. Y de un certero hechizo mandó a Ronald Weasley por los aires, mientras caí secamente unos cuantos metros detrás de todos, desmayado. Un pequeño gritillo de asombro se escuchó en el lugar, pero Draco simplemente lo ignoró y tomando a Hermione de la mano la llevó hasta la verja donde terminaba Hogwarts donde ni bien puso un pie se desapareció. Llevándose consigo a Hermione bajo la atónita mirada de los presentes.

-Saben…-dijo Blaise como si nada- Esto parece una novela muggle que Pansy me obligó a ver-dijo mientras sonreía y miraba a Pansy. Mientras caminaba nuevamente adentro del comedor.

La morena lo único que hizo fue lanzarle una severa mira a Zabini, y es que esa serpiente no podía mantenerse callada ni un segundo.

Mientras Luna soltaba un risita y a Theodore poco le faltaba para que le de un para cardiaco por las cosas que decían o hacían sus amigos, tomó la mano de su rubia novia mientras seguían el camino que ya Zabini había trazado.

Mientras volvían a entrar al salón, ya todo había parecido volver a la normalidad y que el pequeño "incidente" ya había pasado… ¡Qué equivocados estaban!

Entre todo el alboroto que había causado la escenita de Ronald Weasley, nadie había notado como un pequeño escarabajo volaba por todos lados y acaba de entrar al comedor.

El pequeño escarabajo volaba alegremente mientras saboreaba su nueva hazaña y ya en mente, tenía el nuevo encabezado para su noticia.

*Hermione/Draco*

Al llegar al final de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy tomó a SU castaña de la cintura, y es que realmente estaba muy molesto. ¡_Comadreja infeliz! _ Que se creía…, pensaba una y otra vez el heredero de los Malfoy. Mientras sentía como todas sus tripas se revolvían por la desaparición conjunta. Solo rogaba a Merlín que se apiadaría de él, y Hermione no le golpeara nuevamente; como en su tercer año.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Hermione tenía miedo de lo que vería al abrir sus ojos, pero realmente le sorprendió al reconocer la pequeña estancia en la que estaba. Y esa era la que llevaba a la puerta de su casa.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- A Hermione le pasó todo lo ocurro esa noche rápidamente por la cabeza. Y es que qué se creía ese maldito hurón alvino, y más aún Ronald. Ninguno tenía el derecho de hacer lo que hicieron.- ¡No tienes derecho!-gritaba Hermione provocando un escándalo. Y ya uno que otro cotilla de los vecinos se asomaban para ver que ocurría.

-Granger...Cálmate. No es para tanto-dijo Malfoy restándole importancia al asunto con u ligero movimiento de mano-Y cállate que llamas la atención, mejor abre la puerta que ya estoy cansado de estar aquí afuera-sonrió. Y parecía que lo que había pasado hace nos minutos hubiera sucedido hace ya varios años. Realmente Malfoy era inestable.

Con cierta renitencia Hermione abrió la puerta, donde rápidamente se posicionó cortándole el paso al platinado.

-Buenas noches-dicho esto le cerró la puerta en la cara, eso sí, sin darse cuenta que Malfoy había puesto el pie ya adentro, porque previsto tenia una reacción así de parte de la ex gryffindor. Además tenía muy buenos reflejos, no por nada jugó en el equipo de quidditch de su casa.

Así que sin perder tiempo se adentró a la guarida de la leona, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué te crees Malfoy? ¡Te largas ya, de mi casa!-gritaba la ex gryffindor mientras caminaba de una lado al otro después de haberse sacado sus tacones viendo fijamente a Draco, que únicamente podía sofreír.

Realmente parecía una verdadera leona caminando de esa forma.

-Creo que… Ya que estamos aquí no hicimos nada en toda la noche, podría ser de utilidad y servirme algo Granger-siseó Malfoy con su típico arrastre de palabras, mientras tranquilamente se acomodaba en el pequeño sofá de Hermione-Creo que es buena idea que comiences a acostumbrarte a servir... A tu prometido.-Y claramente ese comentario por parte del rubio hizo que el vaso imaginario de Hermione se llenase por completo, hasta que se desbordara de una manera caótica.

Un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo de la castaña comenzó hacer aparición mientras tomaba su varita tan fuertemente que los nudillos comenzaban hacerse blanco y parecía que pronto le explotaría el puño.

-¡¿QUÉ TE CREES MALFOY?!- estalló Hermione, mientras se movía todo lo rápido que le permitía el vestido hasta situarse frente al rubio, y los halaba de la corbata hasta hacerlo parar. Hermione tenía una mirada de un paciente digno de San Mungo. –Lárgate de mi casa, o llamearé a la policía.

-¿Policía?- preguntó desconcertado- Granger, tus gritos me divierten,- dijo Malfoy sin más mientras se zafaba del agarre de la castaña y hacia un ademán de retirarse, pero obviamente eso era lo último que Draco tenía planeado para esa noche.

Hermione realmente comenzaba a desquiciarse. _¿Qué se creía ese maldito hurón intento fallido de mortífago, hijo de papi y mami?_

Mientras la castaña cavilaba y pensaba en las mil y una maneras más dolorosas de matar al platinado, este daba rienda suelta a su curiosidad infantil, y es que como ni… Si tenía miles de aparatos frente a él y jamás en su vida había visto otros semejantes. Draco tomaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso mientras veía como Granger parecía haberse quedado en un transe. Y después de unos minutos volvía su mirada caramelo hacia él.

-Has lo que quieras Malfoy-y dicho esto se gachó para tomar sus tacones del sueño y dirigirse a su habitación. Un gesto nada anormal para ella, pero que para Draco fue… ¡Merlín! Casi le da un infarto al ver la insinuante posición que tomó Granger para realizar la acción más simple e inocente. Tenía que admitirlo, Granger estaba… bien.

No es que fuera las típicas chicas con las que él acostumbraba hecha un buen polvo, pero no iba a mentirse. Granger había cambiado en estos años, no mucho pero sí lo suficiente como para llamar su atención.

Con la boca seca Draco se dispuso a saciar su curiosidad investigando que era cada aparato que encontrase en el pequeño apartamento. Se dirigió a una pequeña mesa al costado de la habitación donde un aparato negro y con varias teclas. No tenía idea de lo que era y simplemente quería descubrirlo, porque más no tenía que hacer. Así que moviendo el pequeño apartado entre sus manos comenzó a tocar todas las teclas sin un orden específico. Era extraño, el objeto hacia ruidos cada que tocaba un botón.

Tal vez era algo musical, se dijo Draco, pero le extrañaba que fuera numerado. Pero bueno… Qué esperaba de los muggles.

Después de n momento decidió que el pequeño aparto ya lo había aburrido y es que no hacia nada, y luego de haber marcado una secuencia sin sentido arrojó el "rectángulo negro" hacia otro lado.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Granger? Se preguntó, y decidió ir a buscarla a la misma habitación en la que esa tarde la vio.

…_Vacía…_

¿Dónde estaba, lo había dejado tirado en su jodido apartamento? Mientras intentaba no colapsar ante esa estúpida idea, vio que una pequeña franja de humo salía de una rendija de la única puerta que había en la habitación e instantáneamente una ladea sonrisa con el sello "Malfoy" apareció en su aristocrática cara.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras tomaba el picaporte y lo giraba. ¡Nada! Granger había cerrado la condenada puerta, sonrió. Que bien que era un mago, y muy bueno a decir verdad.

-_¡Alohomora! _–recitó, nada. Maldita sabelotodo, sisea Draco mientras murmullaba un sin fin de hechizos, todos con el mismo resultado ¡NADA!

Granger realmente era increíble, ya rendido se lanzó sobre la cama de la leona que en nada se comparaba con su lujosa cama con cobijas de ceda de la Mansión Malfoy, y en ese instante una caja negra se prendió y miles de imágenes comenzaron a cruzar.

-¡Salazar Bendito!- dijo Malfoy- ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?- seguía preguntando a nadie en específico mientras se acercaba al condenado apartado.

Y es que realmente no le cabía en la cabeza como unas pequeñas personas habían entrado en esa caja que no parecía poseer una puerta. Y tampoco parecían percatarse de su presencia. Las pequeñas figuras seguían parloteando alegremente mientras hacia un tipo de fiesta solo de , con almohadas y gritos por doquier.

Eso era raro, jodidamente raro. Draco tocaba cada parte de la "caja" y es que a pesar de que sus instinto de supervivencia le decían que se alejara, que era mala idea seguir moneando esa cosa, su maldita curiosidad había salido a flote y le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que averiguara qué era eso.

Tocando cada botón vio que se cambiaba de "ambiente" parecía un pensadero… Pero con pensamientos ajenos, luego vio algo que lo sorprendió "¿Gente amarilla, y nada humana?" Esto era bizarro, aún para él que había vivido en el mundo mágico toda su vida y ya nada le sorprendía. Prefirió regresar al comienzo y vio como una de las muchachas gritonas dentro de la caja tomaba un objeto rectangular idéntico al que él había tomado hace ya un rato y se lo ponía en la oreja. Obviamente la chica necesitaba que un medimago la atendiera porque la muggle (porque claramente no podía ser bruja y hacer tal tontería con ese objeto) le hablaba al aparato esperando contestación, cosa que jamás pasaría, pensó Draco mientras volvía a presionar otro botón el cual le subió el sonido a la imagen.

Esto era extraño y adictivo, y aunque no entendiera que esa caja y su funcionamiento quería seguir viendo que pasaba. Así que rápidamente tomó asiento frente a la caja, a un palmo de ella, para ser exactos, mientras con un movimiento de varita se cambiaba de topa a algo más cómodo, un vaquero negro y una camisa blanca abierta los dos primeros botones.

De un momento a otro el sonido calló y lo único que se veía en la imagen era una largo pasillo, y un jodido sonido que ya lo estaba molestando. Luego comenzó una tonada nada agradable en su opinión, y en menos de dos segundos un terrible ser junto con un horrible grito surgió de la nada. Haciendo que a Draco se le fueran los colores del rostro y de un certero golpe rompiera la jodida caja llevándose consigo aparte del susto un chispazo eléctrico que lo dejó pasmado en el suelo. Mientras todas las luces de la casa se apagaban de sopetón. Y como no, una furiosa Hermione gritaba desde dentro del baño.

Mientras Hermione salía apresuradamente del baño y se envolvía en una toalla lista para lanzarle una imperdonable al impertinente de Malfoy tropezó con un peso muerto tirado en el piso.

_¡Morgana! Que no sea Malfoy_, rogaba Hermione mientras con su varita conjuraba un _lumus_

Y grande fue la sorpresa al ver al platinado hurón con el cabello chamuscado, su piel siempre pálida más roja que el cabello de Ron y sus mercurios ojos viendo a la nada. Mientras veía a su alrededor pedazos de vidrio que bien sabía ella de donde venían.

Espera que Malfoy despertara pronto para ella misma matarlo. Apuntando a su televisor con su varita lo reparó y con eso se volvió a iluminar toda la casa. Reamente Draco Malfoy era como un niño pequeño.

Algo dudosa se volvió a acercar al inconsciente rubio, temía muy, muy, muy en su interior que algo realmente malo le haya pasado. Y eso le preocupaba de sobre manera.

-_Enervate…_ -susurró con algo de duda ya que lo que le había pasado a Draco no fue por un hechizo, al cabo de unos minutos Malfoy comenzó a recobrar el sentido. Y Hermione al fin pudo botar todo el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué carajos estabas pensando Malfoy?! Pudiste haber muerto- le soltó Hermione mientras seguía viéndolo fijamente, y sin darse cuenta posaba una temblorosa mano en la frente del rubio que seguía aún sin moverse.

Y no era porque aún sus tensos músculos no cooperaran, si no porque al parecer Hermione se había olvidado que seguía en toalla, y estaba completamente mojada.

-¡Habla maldito hurón! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – comenzó a gritarle y eso sí que le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Linda ropa Granger-susurró con la voz pastosa y un pequeño intento de sonrisa mientras intentaba, fallidamente, ponerse de pie.

-¡Déjate de estupideces Malfoy! Y dime qué hacías- pidió Hermione, mientras trazaba un camino por las sienes del rubio, que al percatarse del suave roce de la mano de la castaña contra su frente surcada de pequeñas gotas de sudor daba un pequeño respingo, haciendo que Hermione se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo soltase como si le quemara.

Mientras Hermione se ponía de pie y con algo de dificultad ayudaba a Draco a hacerlo se sentía algo… ¿nerviosa?... y es que ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacia, pero cuando Malfoy reaccionó de esa forma, recordó claramente que él la aborrecía, y no es que ella lo quisiera o algo así, pero simplemente le dolía su indiferencia, y ahora más que en colegio.

¿El motivo? No lo sabía, pero intentaría ocultar eso contra todo pronosticó, ya era demasiado con que Luna siguiese insistiendo en su "enamoramiento" respecto a Malfoy.

-Será mejor que te valla antes de que causes alguna otra tontería-sugirió mientras volvía a dar la vuelta pare entrar al baño.

-¿Me echarás así, sin más? ¡CASI MUERO EN TU CASA! –gritó Draco mientras se ponía de pie algo tambaleante, realmente le sorprendió el repentino cambio en Granger, tal ves no la conociera… Merlín sabia que mentía, la conocía muy bien como para saber que había cambiando drásticamente después de que él como gran imbécil saltó ante su tacto. Y eso lo había molestado, no su acción, si no que secase esta. Realmente se sentía _bien._

-Eso te pasa por ser un hurón con complejo de gato. ¿No lo has odio antes? _La curiosidad mató al gato_, así que ahí está tu lección, ahora sí vete, mucho tuve con soportarte hoy.-terminó Hermione mientras entraba al cuarto de baño y cerraba la puerta.

Esto no se quedaría así, Granger no lo iba a mandar de su casa si él no quería, en menos de 3 pasos tambaleantes Draco se posó frente a la puerta y de un empujón la abrió mientras veía como Granger iba a despojarse de su toalla.

-¡¿Qué coño haces Malf…-no terminó, y es que jamás pensó que se encontraría en una situación como esta. Malfoy la había aprisionado contra la puerta de la pequeña ducha de su baño mientras la sostenía con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria.

-Tu jodida casa casi me mata Granger…-siseaba Draco, en un tono tan común en él pero al mismo tiempo tan desconocido, tan… calmado- Y me echas como si fuera la comadreja, estas equivocada leona. Así no se trata a un Malfoy, y como al parecer no sabes hacerlo. Te enseñaré…-terminó con el típico arrastre de palabras tan característico suyo.

Hermione no podía ni siquiera pensar, la cercanía del rubio le había nublado el pensamiento y ese olor tan peculiar que emanaba (Aunque oliera un poco a quemado) hacia que sus piernas temblara y de no ser por el agarre que Malfoy ejercía sobre ella ya hubiera estado en el suelo.

-Suéltame hurón y deja de decir tonterías, tu solito te buscaste esto así que tu solo arréglalo-dijo Hermione, y realmente le sorprendió que su voz no demostrara el estado de nerviosismo que su sistema poseía en ese momento.

-Entonces explícame porque tienes aparatos que te pueden matar…-siseó Draco mientras recorrían la espalda de Hermione sin darse cuenta.

-Es el televisor Malfoy, y si me sueltas te lo podría explicar y así resuelves tus infantiles dudas-dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la curiosa mano del rubio y la alejaba de su cuerpo.- Déjame termino de bañarme y te explico, pero has el favor de salir-dijo sin más mientas se movía hasta la puerta y hacia un gesto de salida.

-Apúrate Granger-siseó Draco, y salía hacia el cuarto de la leona nuevamente.

Después de 10 minutos Hermione estaba frente a Draco ya vestida y con el control en la mano.

-Ahora sí, explícame que es esa jodida caja y para que sirve, y porque casi me mata.-Decía, mientras se acomodaba en la cama de Hermione y esta le daba una oscura mirada.

-A ver, es un sistema que transmite imágenes en movimiento y sonido a distancia ¿Comprendes?- preguntó Hermione como si de un infante se tratara.

-¿De donde vienen las imágenes?- preguntó, ignorando su pregunta mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Puede ser por ondas de radio, por cable o por satélite, ahora que tus dudas están resueltas, márchate por favor-dijo mientras miraba un pequeño reloj en la pared donde ya daban las 3 de la mañana.

-¿Por qué me lanzó un jodido chispazo?-preguntó, ignorando nuevamente lo dicho por la castaña.

-¡Por que eres tonto, por eso! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tocarlo? Tiene corriente de amperios y tú estas descalzo y has atravesado con tu puño la TV, y ella como es tan buena te ha regalado una gran descarga-sonrió Hermione mientras intentaba no reír, y es que a pesar de que su casa casi mata a Malfoy, como él mismo lo dijo, si esto lo veías desde un plano en el que no estas involucrado obviamente era gracioso.- Y dime genio Malfoy ¿Porqué se te ocurrió golpear la televisión?

-Salió un jodido muñeco de ahí- y realmente eso fue el detonante, Hermione se echó al reír al comprobar su teoría de que Malfoy se había asustado con algo que había visto en la "caja".

-No es gracioso Granger, es que los muggles están demasiado locos. ¿Cómo se les ocurre poner esas imágenes ahí dentro?-decía Malfoy mientras se ponía de pie.

-A muchos les gusta, y hablo en serio con lo de irte. Ya quiero dormir.-decía la ojimiel mientras salía de la habitación.

Sin perder el tiempo Draco la siguió hasta lo que parecía ser la cocina.

-¿Qué vas hacer Granger?-siseó mientras se colocaba a su espalda mientras habría un cubo del que salía algo frío y varia comida se encontraba ahí.

-A prepararme algo de comer Malfoy, ya vete…

Realmente Hermione esta exhausta, eran más de las tres de la mañana y había desperdiciado todo su día junto a Malfoy, no es que la hubiera pasado mal, no del todo porque tenia que admitir que ver a Malfoy tirado en el suelo de su casa la había motivado de sobre manera, pero estaba cansa, Malfoy tenia el espíritu de un niño, travieso hasta la médula, y por no decir más curioso que un crío de 3 años.

-También tengo hambre ¿Qué harás? –preguntó Draco mientras abría una puerta de un extraño objeto que tenía un foquito dentro.

-Comida para MI, y te agradecería que dejaras de tocar todo lo que encuentres, porque no te vueles a salvar de otro chispazo como ese.

-Vamos Granger, comemos y me voy ¿Qué dices? Además dudo que tu sepas cocinar-sonrió Malfoy de medio lado.

-Y no es lo único que ser hacer Malfoy...-dijo Hermione con doble sentido, y se echó a reír al ver la cara que había puesto Draco.-Toma, y come callado- le dijo mientras le ponía en su manos un tazón con leche y hojuelas de cereal.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó el rubio mientras olisqueaba el tazón.

-No es veneno para tu buena suerte-comentó, mientras comenzaba a comer del platón.

Viendo que Hermione comía el decidió hacer lo mismo, de verdad que tenía hambre solo esperaba que no fuera veneno… La castaña se sentía observada y es que Draco no dejaba de mirarla y eso comenzaba a incomodarla, después de terminar el aperitivo se dirigió a Malfoy.

-Como veo que no tienes la voluntad de marcharte, me iré yo. Adiós Malfoy, buenas noches-y dicho esto se alejó corriendo a su habitación lanzando el mismo hechizo que la puerta de su baño tenía hace algunas horas atrás.

Se dejó caer en su cama mientras recordaba todo lo paso el día de hoy, bien sabía ella que todo lo que había pasado en el baile tendría repercusiones, y sabían también que tendría que dar MUCHAS explicaciones a sus amigos, solo esperaba que el alba llegase rápido y que al despertar Malfoy ya no estuviera en su casa.

Maldita sabelotodo… Lo había dejado tirado, sabía que si Granger se despertaba y lo encontraba en su casa se molestaría. Y eso era justamente lo que quería, con un simple hechizo convirtió el feo sofá en una cama como la que él tenía que su cuarto, en la Mansión Malfoy.

Más tarde seguiría tocándole los cojones a la leona, ahora nada podría hacer solo rogaba a Merlín que le quitara el jodido dolor que tenía en la mano, porque realmente golpear el infernal aparato le había dolido, pero bien lo había disimulado.

El astro rey comenzó a aparecer, y junto con él el tan calmado ambiente londinense que se vivía cada mañana, Hermione se despertó temprano como siempre y con su típica rutina, abrió la venta dando paso a la lechuza que diariamente le traía una copia de "El Profeta" mientras se sentaba en su cama abriendo el periódico y llevándose consigo la peor de las noticias que podía recibir.

En primera plana había una gran foto de ella junto con Malfoy llegando la noche anterior a Hogwarts, y eso no era lo peor, el encabezado ocupaba casi toda la primera página

"_Campanas de boda suenan para la heroína de la guerra y el heredero Malfoy" _

_Rita Skeeter. _

_Al parecer nuestra heroína de guerra la señorita Hermione Granger pronto celebrará su boda y nada más y nada menos que con el encantador Draco Malfoy, quien si bien recordamos fue mortífago y en sus años de escuela trató de asesinar a Harry Potter en contadas ocasiones, mejor amigo de su ahora prometida. ¿Y que cómo lo sé? La misma pareja ya me lo había confirmado mucho antes, pero el compromiso se hizo público ayer; en el Baile de Hogwarts donde Draco Malfoy juró amor eterno a su amad… _

Es que esto no podía ser cierto, esa asquerosa mujer no podía ser capaz de esto. _¡Claro que lo era Hermione!_ Se dijo mentalmente, ahora todos sabían la "noticia" de su falso compromiso. Alguien pagaría por esto, y esperaba que ese alguien siguiera afuera porque estaba lista para ir a Azkaban por asesinato.

**Hola! :D **

**Aquí está le nuevo capítulo, Merlín, lo siento tanto por no actualizar en un mes . pero he estado demasiado atareada en el colegio, exámenes, gestión de riesgos, casas abiertas que no he tenido tiempo ni para abrir Word. **

**De verdad espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y subiré el otro lo más pronto posible, de verdad no quiero dejarlas con las dudas :S. **

**Espero que aún haya alguien por ahí, leyendo mi intento de fic :c jajajaja.**

**Muchas gracias, y eso, pronto subiré el próximo cap.**

**Sería de muchísima ayuda si me dan ideas de cómo continuarlo, porque de verdad ando con escases de imaginación. Un crucio, review, avada, acepto todo. **

**Nos leemos pronto, saludos. **


End file.
